Calico Queen
by AliceLeColor
Summary: My first time doing a story.. so yea... its about Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer and I guess we will just see where my imagination carries us. But I think its gonna be great. My imagination can go a lil... crazeh sometimes. lolz
1. Chapter 1-Her beginning

Darkness. Darkness was every where around Rumpleteazer. Darkness in her heart. her head. she heard a queens scream and then a loud bang like from a gun. She then remembered being lifted into the air. Her eyes were not open yet. she was a small kitten. Too small for her eyes to be open. She DID however remember a pair of muscular arms holding her. One arm was under her legs, the other under her shoulders and tilting up her head. She leaned to her right side and her head hit the chest of what she thought would be a tom due to the flatness but also muscularity. She then heard him speak to her. It was a voice that sounded like a young tom, rather high pitched. he said "Rumpleteazer. i love you." then she felt a pair of lips on her forhead, then she felt herself placed on something hard yet squishy, like rotting wood. She felt it nudged a bit, then it rocked back and forth like it was on water. everything faded after that.

She awoke to find the sun beaming on her damp fur and her eyes open. she looked around. she was on an upturned crate on a bay of a river. She looked behind the crate and saw streets and alleys and trash and fast moving heaps of metal on the roads. She crawled back into the crate and curled up in the corner of it, whimpering in fear. She soon heard voices and paw steps. She soon realized they were toms voices and the paw steps were getting closer to her crate. "HEY! knock it off!" a voice called and then laughter from some other toms. "POOF!" another one yelled at him. "im not a poof! i just think that you should take a LITTLE pride in what you look like! so you dont look like a hobo!" he yelled. "you ARE a hobo John!" a different tom yelled in reply. "oh shut up." the one now known as John replied. She felt something hit the box then splash into the water. she meowed loudly in a shriek of fear and covered her eyes with her paws and whimpered softly. "oh NOW look what you did Bell!' the one called John said in irritation. there was laughter and one yelled "MY NAME IS NOT BELL! MY NAME IS BELLIAN! NOT BELL!" he protested. "SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" a deeper toms voice came. he sounded still in teens, but older than the rest she had heard. He padded over to the box and looked inside finding Teazer. "Guys, hush and look at this" he said softly. Teazer still had her paws over her eyes as four toms tried to get space to peek a glance at the calico queen kit in the crate. "wow" John said "a kit. what should we do with it KC?" Teazer heard a scratching noise as the older one scratched his chin in thought. apparently his name was KC. "i dont know. ya think we should.. care for it?" he asked questioningly. "WHAT?" the others sounded in unison. "its a kit!" "we arent queens or something!" "we should just leve it and pretend we never saw it!" she heard these protests and couldnt match voices to names because they were all around the same times. She heard a smacking noise like a machine gun. "SHUT UP!" yelled KC. he then started to say softly "hello there little one" Teazer kept her paws on her eyes and whimpered slightly. "Its okay. them idiots arent going to hurt you and neither will I." he tried to reasure her. the small kit meowed slightly, softly, then slowly put her paws down and opened her eyes to see the head of a black tom around 17 or so looking into the crate with deep green eyes. "there ya go little one" he said with a small smile that showed his fangs slightly and Rumpleteazer whimpered slightly at the sight of them. he closed his mouth with a smile still and said "you are okay. where is your family?" he asked. Teazer tried to think but realized she couldnt remember anything. it had obviously been atleast a week or so she was unconsciounce from the heat and thirst and hunger because she was slightly bigger, but still very thin. and she knew she could speak, and she was slightly more developed. But there was a problem.. she couldnt remember anything except for her name... that was it. 'oi don' know.." she said slowly. The Tom questioned "whats your name?" she blinked a couple times then said "Rumpleteazah" The black tom smiled more and reached in a friendly paw "im KC. nice to meet you. Let me help you out of there." Teazer was a lil cautious at first, but grabbed the extended paw nonetheless and let him help her out of the crate. She stood there silently as KC told the 4 teenage toms to introduce themselves. "Im Bellian" a cream colored tom with brown and black patches and bright orange eyes stated. he had also a brown patch over his left eye. he was the shortest and looked to be about 12. he wasnt very muscular but not fat either. just Short and biggish. The next tom to speak said "Im Jake." the one to say this was quite handsome Teazer thought. He was completely white, with bold blue eyes that contrasted to the rest of him, except for his black nose and one black ear. He was tall for his age, probably about 13. He was thin, but she could see toneness in his chest and abbs and arms and legs. His face was sharp but somewhat sharp. His headfur was bushy and full around his face. she quite liked it herself. The next was "John. his brother."said a tom the looked around 15. He was mostly black and he had white socks and some white patches over his body, including around his mouth trailing up his nose and between his eyes to fade near his head fur. She turned to the cat beside her and had to look up a good bit. he was DEFINITLY the oldest. he looked to be about 17 and was black and orange. His whole head was black and he had orange everywhere else, save for his tail which was black and orange striped, and black dots all over him like large freckles scattered all over his body. Teazer let out a smile to all of them. They returned the smile and KC asked her, "if you have no family or anything, would you like to stay with us? we are all strays and live together and are happy to help you out Rumpleteazer. we can also treat you how to hunt for food, defend yourself, find shelter, everything." he smiled at her with his warm brown eyes. She thought it over for a few seconds then nodded and everyone cheered. To be honest, they had acted like they didnt want a kitten, but they were excited they were getting a beautiful queen. And they guess they were happy to have a new friend to teach skills to. The group began walking and talking with Teazer as they walked down a few alleys to a big grean trashbin. its was HUGE. one of the really big double trash boxes. They crept into a small crack behind the bin and they all disapeared. Teazer thought she should follow them, so she went through the crack where they went and found a hole in the trash bin. She went through it to find that it had been made into a den! a large one! it had four little nest beds, a small bucket with trash in it, and some cans here and there. It was big, but boy was it a mess. OBVIOUSLY teenage toms lived there. They smiled at her as they noticed she was admiring the place. "Do you like it Rumpleteazer?" John asked. Teazer nodded and said "I's very noice! I's so big. Where do oi sleep?" she asked noticing the toms were going to all the beds and getting ready to go to sleep, sprawling out and yawning. Rumpleteazer was a bit tired herself but didnt show it. she liked being around the toms. She thought herself cool for it. KC thought for a moment then his eyes lit up and he said "I'll be right back" he darted out of the opening of the den then came back in with a basket. He dropped it in a corner and put a blanket and small pillow in it they had lying on the ground. He smiled at his work and glanced at Teazer questioningly "Is this okay?" Teazer flicked her tail slightly and went over and carefully crawled into the basket, she sniffed at the blankets a bit, rubbed the pillow with her head fur, then that was it. She nestled around in the basket and smiled widely declaring "Oi love i'! i's so soft! 'ow did you ge' i'?" KC chuckled slightly at her Cockney accent where she didnt pronounce her t's all the way. like in get. she would say ge'. It was i'. and how sometimes other words were rendered differently. Like to her was loike, I was oi, how was 'ow, what was whot, white was whoite, he found it amusing. He just smiled and went to his bed and said "found it outside." he let out a deep yawn then and rolled over onto his bed facing the wall going to sleep. Rumpleteazer smiled as she looked around her at the friendly toms who were all now going to sleep in their beds after John and Jake had a little fit throwing a can at each other which made Teazer giggle quietly. She yawned, wrapped up in her blanket and snuggled against her pillow and fell asleep fast.


	2. Chapter 2- Its Perfect

**Okay so i got some help for this chapter from a new friend of mine, thank you BlueSky509. I am going to try to make it a little easier to read and last chapter was a little bit rushed but that was just because i wanted to the next chapter to be her growing up cuz right after that it starts getting twisted. **

The toms were surprisingly very nice and helpful to Rumpleteazer. They raised her and did everything they said they would, like teaching her how to catch mice, track, how to live on the streets, even how to defend herself. It has been a couple of years now, since she is now 12 and she was around 10 when they found her.

Teazer awoke with excitement this morning. Last night they told her they would be working more on how to defend herself. She loved that because she was good at it.

She walked around to KC's bed very quietly. She crouched down and pounced on him to wake him up. As usual it didnt work. KC is an extremely heavy sleeper. She rolled her eyes and hopped off his bed to go find breakfast instead. She crept outside and caught a couple of rats very easily, devouring them before they could escape her grasp. Just then she heard tired groans and yawns and decided everyone had woken up. She crept back into the den and smiled at everyone. "Ello. 'ow did ya sleep?" The toms groaned simultaneously in reply. She rolled her eyes and padded over to KC's bed, putting her front paws on it while sitting back on her haunches. He looked at her with a questioning glance. "What?" She smiled and twirled around a bit "Whot? 'ow do ya not know? Today we a'e learnin' self defence! Tha's whot!" she giggled when she stopped twirling, being a little dizzy. "We can teach her if you want KC. You seem too tired." Teazer recognized the voice of John and twirled around to see him pointing to himself and Jake. KC groaned in reply and rolled back over to sleep as John led Jake and Teazer out of the den and into the ally.

He turned around and said "Okay. first we are going to see what you can do. Jake is going to come at you from the front and try to pin you on the ground. Jake had just sat down on a large brick in they ally but when he heard HE was going to be doing the work he glanced up and began to protest "BUT.." He was quickly cut off by John grabbing his ear and pulling him off of the brick and in front of Teazer. Jake glared at John, who was making himself comfortable on the brick himself and he smiled at them and said "Go" Jake turned to look Teazer in the eyes.

Teazer was beginning to think of thinks she could do to pin Jake instead as he lunged at her. She grabbed his forarms as he grabbed her shoulders, pushing her back. She was quickly over taken by the strong 15 year old tom. He got up and helped her up the first time he got her down. Teazer glanced at John and he said "Teazer. Try to use his force AGAINST him. Make him hurt himself instead of you." he gestured to Teazer and Jake as he spoke about them. Jake and Teazer turned to each other and John said go, Jake lunged again and the same thing happened.

This happened about 4 times before Teazer started to get aggrivated. She stomped her foot and let out a silent angry hiss. This time when Jake lunged at her, she just curled into a ball and tripped him. He fell head first and ended up sliding slightly on his back. Teazer quickly looked at John with a questioning glance and he motioned to Jake, so Teazer went and got on top of Jake. While he was still stunned she grabbed his wrists and held them by his neck so she could hold then and his shoulders. Her feet were on the concrete and her knees were on his thighs holding them down with her weight. Jake looked at her a bit stunned. He couldnt lift his arms or legs from her weight and the position they were in.

John smiled and said "Okay. we got that down. Now we are going to try from a different angle. John is going to attack from behind you and you will have to rely on hearing to fight back. Go" Teazer turned around and suddenly heard pawsteps running away from her. She only guessed it was Jake going back so he could get Teazer. She waited and heard only the softest of footsteps but could barely detect them. Suddenly a force collided with her and strong white arms were around her shoulders keeping her arms from moving and she felt Jakes headfur on the back of hers. She tried to get out of his grasp for a minute but to no provail. She was caught.

She turned her head to give in, and was stopped by feeling Jakes breathe on her neck near her ear. This caused her to completely freeze. She took this moment and noticed Jakes scent. She liked it. It smelt like rain in the summer. She closed her eyes and enjoyed it for a moment. Soon Johns words invaded her thoughts and she flicked her head to look at him. "Thats all for today. We have to go do business." Teazer felt the strong arms release her and the breathing on her neck disapear. But she could still smell his scent on her shoulder. She went with the rest of the toms to go to the dock to get fish for lunch. She wasnt sure of it, but she thought she had a crush on Jake from that point on.

After that realization on that day she found that she began to stand closer to Jake. Talk to him more than usual. Hang out with him more. One day she nearly had a heart attack a few days after she had turned 14. This is what happened.

Teazer and Jake (now 17) were exploring the parks and neighboring neighborhood, as those two loved to do. It was night and they just ran from a pollicle chasing them away from a house they got too close to. Teazer and Jake climbed a tree, laughing at the big black and brown Pollicle that the humans had called a German Shepherd. Soon it went away, loosing interest in the unreachable cats. Teazer and Jake layed back on a small bed of branches and watched the stars through a clearing in the leaves. They layed like that for a few minutes and out of the corner of Teazers eye, she thought she saw Jake scoot closer to her. She looked to her left slightly so he wouldnt see her blushing. After a few more minutes she noticed Jake lean up on his left side, elbow propping his head up in his hand, staring at Teazer. She looked over and said "Whot? 'ave i got somethin on moi face?" Jake laughed slightly and shook his head. "No. I was just... i wanted to ask you something." He flicked the tip of his tail a little bit in nervousness. She rolled onto her side to face him better "Sure. Ya can osk me anythin." she smiled with her warm brown eyes locked on his bright blue eyes. He swallowed and flicked his ear "Well. I was wondering if you would like to.. well.. be my.. uh.. queen friend." Teazer immediately smiled and nodded. "Yes." she giggled slightly as he let out a sigh of relief. "In that case, i have this for you" He showed Teazer a beautiful black leather collar with silver circles and diamond shapes on it and at the front was a star. She gasped slightly at how shiny and beautiful it was. She turned around and allowed Jake to place it around her neck. She turned back around and he wrapped his left arm around her shoulders and under her head. She in turn rested her head on the side of his chest and they watched the stars until they fell fast asleep.

After about a week of being Tom and Queen friend they began sleeping like this all the time and spending all of their time together. When Teazer wasnt with the toms, she was alone either singing songs, dancing, or thinking of lyrics for songs. All in all, she really enjoyed her life. Everything was perfect.


	3. Chapter 3- I Promise

**This is a short chapter but i didnt really have much to talk about in it. Next chapter is going to be hectic. And i should probably say that any songs sung in this entire story are not mine! and neither are the charactars of cats. Except for the ones i make up of course. lolz please review. It helps me know what you would like to see happen or give me some pointers. Still new to this. **

One day Rumpleteazer was alone on top of their trash bin den humming slightly thinking of lyrics and tunes and songs. She didnt even notice Jake creep up on top of the bin behind her until she felt strong arms wrap around her waist. She smiled and stopped humming as he began rocking side to side and singing in her ear a soft tune into her ear.

_I want you in the day time, I want you in the night time, just tell me when's the right time, for you..._

He took a second to kiss her cheek and kept singing as she smiled and swayed along with him, getting back to sit in his cross legged lap, holding his arms around her waist and leaning her head back on his neck as he sang more.

_If you can hear me say so, I wonder how your day goes,I'll be the sugar in your blood flow, For you..._

He smiled as he finished that part of the lullaby he sings her when they sleep together sometimes. She looked over at him and he tilted his head to kiss her. They kissed passionatly for a few moments, never changing how they were sitting, just tilting there heads and still swaying. All of a sudden they were pulled out of their kiss by a tom shouting at them "Hey you up there! I gotta talk to you!"

Teazer and Jake departed from their world they were in and looked down to notice a completly adult tom with scars all over his body calling them. They looked at each other and shrugged, hopping down off the trash bin. When they were on the ground Jake put his arm around Teazers waist, as he usually does, and questioned the new tom. "What do you want?" he was slighlty aggrivated that he had interrupted their kiss. The tom held his head just as high as the 17 year old teen, showing his authority "Where is KC?" he said in a rough tone. Jake leaned down to Rumpleteazer and whispered in her ear "go tell KC someone is out here looking for him." he then kissed her cheek and she went inside. Jake stood back up, having to lean down since he was tall and Teazer was rather short, and he said in a hard voice "What is he wanted for?" The new tom hissed slightly and said "Thats for his ears only youngster." Jake hissed as KC came out of the den. "Thats enough Jake. I'll handle this." KC said as he went up and shook the brown toms paw firmly "Hello again Quel. What brings you here?"

The tom now known as Quel glanced at Rumpleteazer who had returned to Jakes side, and Jake. He leaned in closer to KC and said "You are requested back to action. For one last go." KC turned around and said "nope. i've retired remember." He began to walk away when Quel grabbed his arm firmly "HE said it was more of a demand than a request. And I think you might remember what happens when he doesnt get his way.. dont you.." Quel smirked as KC shut his eyes and his face turned sorrowful. "When do i need to be there?" He said quietly. Quel answered "Before sunrise in the morning. So anytime tonight you should show up." KC nodded and Quel smiled "I will see you then." And strode off with good speed, but still kept a relaxed look about his gait.

"Whe'e ya goin KC?" Rumpleteazer asked as they all stepped inside for the night. "Somewhere you cant go. I have to go alone. John is in charge. BELLIAN!" he shouted to the tom still asleep. Bellian jumped off but fell off of his bed onto the floor. "What the hell?" He shouted as he got off the floor and rubbed his head. He then noticed the older tom was preparing to leave. "Where are we going KC?" He said coming closer to KC. Bellian was now around 15 or 16, but was still childish and short and stocky. He crawled up to KC and raised his eyebrows in a sad way. Rumpleteazer had learned that Bellian was raised by KC from when he was a newborn kit found wandering the streets, so KC was very important to him. KC ruffled Bellians headfur and said "I have to go. i will be back within a week. I promise." He gave Bellian a reasuring smile and turned to everyone else. He nodded goodbye and left without another word.


	4. Chapter 4- Purple Fury!

The night after KC left was especially sad for Teazer and the toms. They didnt even go catch dinner. They just went straight to sleep with out saying much. The next day John decided he should take charge and make everyone feel better. They had to get through a week and KC was going to be gone so John viewed that they had to suck it up. He went out and caught enough rats for everyone to have three if they wished. When he came back and told everyone the news about the huge breakfast they would have, everyone was still acting sad and slumpy. That is where John drew the line.

"Okay look. I know KC is gone but he is going to be back in a week from wherever he went. Probably some old reunion. And we are spending a week so everyone needs to suck it up and DEAL WITH IT!" Him yelling at the end of his small speech made everyone jump and stare at him bewildered that he would get so angry. They stared at the black and white tom for a moment. He had his hands on his hips glaring at them with his eyes wide. He suddenly raised his eye brows in an angry "WHAT ARE YOU STAIRING AT!" way, but said nothing. Everyone then began talking and ate breakfast and everything went back to normal. Of sorts.

Bellian went out to do Everlasting Cat knows WHAT, while Rumpleteazer and Jake made out in the den. John did not really want to view that.. so he went to play his small harmonica that he found a few days ago. He nodded to Bellian as he strode by with something in his hand. John just shrugged his shoulders, not really caring what Bellian was doing. He never got into too much trouble unless he was with the other toms and Teazer doing it.

"Ello Bellian. Whot ya got theh?" she smiled and greeted as she broke away from her and Jakes make out session when she heard paw steps. "Ahh. Its nothing really. Think someone said the humans call it, dye or something? it looked cool to me." He smiled as he put it in a small basket under his bed. He hopped on top of it and layed on his back as small pitter patters of rain began to tap the top of the den. Soon after John strode in "Looks like a bad storm is coming. Very dark clouds, and lots of 'em. We had better stay inside for it." Rumpleteazer did not object to that. She hated water from the week she was in the crate floating down the river. She didnt like the memories that went with that, because they were here last of her childhood before the toms. She couldnt even remember her parents.

It seemed John was right. As they ate dinner that night pretty late, the rain got heavier and heavier. It didnt stop later that night either, so Teazer slept with Jake for comfort, and because she liked cuddling in his arms. Suddenly a huge extremely loud thunder bolt cracked across the sky, lighting up the den even though the entrance was facing a wall and the noise it made was loud enough to cause Teazer to squeel as she was half asleep. It didnt stop either. Everytime Teazer was almost asleep, thunder would echo through the alley. Jake sang to her to help her ease down, and she loved that, but the loud thunder still scared the heck out of her, seeing as it was her first thunder storm.

That morning everyone woke up very tired and grumpy and tensions were escalated. "ugh.. Teazer... have you never been through a thunder storm before?" moaned Bellian. "Well, no, Oi 'aven't." she gave him a mean glare as her and Jake sat up in bed, yawning and stretching. "Shut up Bellian. Its not her fault." John thumped him on the back of his head as he passed by to look outside. It was still raining hard but not thundering or lightning. He noticed the ground was beginning to flood about an inch or so. He took note of that but didnt worry about the den flooding because the hole in the bin was higher up than the actual bottom. Everyone ate breakfast silently, which was rats that had been stored away for an emergency. Curtousy of KC, guessing that the younger cats might slack up on catching dinner. "I dont think we should go out today. Its flooded. We need to stay inside until the weather clears up." John said solemly after breakfast was over. Everyone simultaneously groaned.

The day was rather boring without being able to go outside. They played poker, but had nothing to bet with, and it soon became boring. They played go fish, but that became boring to. They then decided to play Truth or Dare, but an argument broke out about Teazer not wanting to shave all her fur off to see if she looked like a chinese hairless. John had to break up the argument. He made everyone go to bed since it was already late. But in the morning, things didnt get much better.

They decided to just talk so no arguments would start. By this time KC had been gone since Sunday and it was Thursday now. They had been stuck together three days and a half of a day. Everyone started to get a little irritated because the rain still did not let up, and they had to stay together and the food supply was running low. "Okay. I have to go get food. I can just deal with the rain. Please, try not to KILL each other!" He said as he ran out of the den, he was actually happy to be away from everyone for a few moments.

Bellian was upside down hanging his upper body off his bed reading an old book he found under someones bed in cobwebs. Jake and Rumpleteazer were quietly whispering to each other. Suddenly Teazer snickered loudly and Bellian looked under the book at her and perked his ears towards her to listen. He heard her say "Bell?" she giggled again "'e 'as a girls noime?' Jake nodded and they both snickered. Bellian immediately rolled over glared at them "MY NAME IS NOT BELL! ITS BELLIAN!" he yelled. Jake and Rumpleteazer shot their heads up and laughed anyway, not intimidated by him. "Whotevah ya say. _Bell."_ She softly said Bell at the end of it, making it seem he wasnt supposed to hear it, but trying to get Bellian to hear it. "Shut up Teazer!" He yelled and slung the book at her, barely missing her as she dodged it. She glared up at him with anger that he threw the large book at her. Her mouth was gaped and her eyes were wide with anger. "'Ow about you make moi!" She hollored back at the cream tom. "A good whack across the face would probably make you!" He yelled standing up and puffing up slightly. "Oi dare ya!" Teazer said toughly as she stood to and strode over to Bellian and stood her ground against the older tom. "oh really then?" Bellian raised a paw to her and Teazer didnt flinch, just glared him in the eyes. But before Bellian could lower his paw on her Jake snagged his wrist and twisted it behind Bellians back. "You touch her i will tear you to shreds." Jake threatened in Bellians ear. He tossed Bellian onto his bed and went to stand by Teazer. "Oh what ever. You wouldnt do anything." Bellian said but softer now, he WAS scared of Jake, but didnt want to look it. About half an hour later no one had said a word and when John strode in with food, it looked as though things were just as he left it. Everyone silently ate dinner then went to bed without a word, but they seemed to remain angry. John just shrugged it off and went to bed also.

The morning silence was shattered by Rumpleteazer screaming. "BEEEEEELLIAAAAAAAAAN!" everyone was suddenly wide awake. They had to look around slightly until they found Teazer infront of glass in the corner of the wall which she used as a mirror. It was soon clear what the scream was for. All of Teazer's head fur was purple and her face was red with anger boiling inside of her. Bellian looked over his shoulder and noticed her glaring at him. He let out a soft chuckle and rolled back over, pretending to still be asleep. Teazer strode over and grabbed his shoulders and half pulled half threw him out of the bed onto the floor with a loud bang.

"HEY! I WAS SLEEPING!" Bellian yelled at her sitting up on his haunches. "WHOT DID YA DO TO MOI?" She had her paws clenched into fists at her sides. Bellian just glared at her "Just a little reminder that my name isnt Bell." He smirked as he looked into the mirror behind Teazer and on the back of her head was 'Bellian' made with blue spraypaint on top of the purple dye. Teazers eyes widened and she snapped. She grabbed his headfur roughly and forced him to his feet. She only had to raise her paw slightly above her head because Bellian was short for his age, but Teazer kept pulling, causing Bellian a deal of pain. "AAAAHHH!" He yelled as he grabbed up to the top of his head. He then shoved Teazer back with great force and she fell backwards onto his bed. Jake went to help her and try to restrain her but she jerked from his grasp and went to go to the middle of the den again. John went to Jake and nodded no and said quietly "Just let them get it out. We know who will win." Bellian was clasping his head fur in pain when Teazer can up to him and kneed him in the face since he was bent over. She went to punch him but he blocked her paws and immediatly grabbed her throat, lifting her a bit. She grabbed his forearms and began to run out of air. Jake tried to go help her but John grabbed his arm, stopping him. Just as Teazer began to get dizzy and light headed, she glared into Bellians eyes, pulled her right leg back, and with all her force, kicked him right in the crotch. Then simultaneously, Bellians eyes widened, he dropped Teazer he bent over grabbing his crotch, and Jake and John grabbed theirs and gasped "OOOOOH" Bellians face went red through his cream fur and he let out an extremely loud yell of pain. Teazer had fallen on her haunches and Bellian was only bent over in pain. That wasnt good enough for her. She spun around and kicked him in the back of his knees, forcing him to fall hard onto his back, almost knocking the breathe out of him. Teazer got to her hands and knees and put her left paw on Bellians right shoulder so she was over him slightly. "A'h ya going to apologize now? Bell?" She smirked at him and he just glared at her "Bitch..." Teazer simply rolled her eyes, pulled her right fist straight back and punched him square in the face, knocking him out. "Over!" John demanded as Bellian went limp. He went over and nodded to Teazer, giving her a hand to help her up. He grabbed Bellian and hoisted him over his shoulder, walked over to Bellians bed, and dropped him there.

"I's not gonna come out Jake!" Teazer squeeled as Jake tried to pull her towards a large basin of water he had filled from the rain earlier. "Teazer. Trust me." He smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek. "Oi do trust ya. BUT OIM NOT DOIN I'!" She said sternly and sat down on their bed, crossed her legs, and folded her arms over her chest and held her chin high in the opposite direction of Jake. He glanced over at John with an annoyed look. John shrugged in reply. Jake rolled his eyes and said "Have it your way." "Whot.. NAH!" Teazer squeeled slightly as Jake reached around her and lifted her up onto his shoulder and carried her to the basin. She protested against it while trying to hit his back but in the position she couldnt hit it very hard. "Jake! Put moi down! now! JAKE!" she looked up at John for help but John pretended to not notice. Jake sat her in a chair next to the basin and laughed as he tied her up to it with an old tie he found. She tried to untie herself but she couldnt move her arms. He tied her good. "Now, im going to get he purple off okay?" He smiled as he gently kissed Teazers lips. She returned the kiss but as he turned the chair to where her head was by the basin she glared at him and said "Oi 'ate ya." Jake only smiled as he used a mug to rinse all of Teazers head fur. She tried to keep her head from his reach but soon gave up. Jake washed her head all over with water and soap.

"Look its coming out already!" He said cheerfully and Teazer only rolled her eyes, still not liking water at all. It took about thirty minutes to get all of the purple and spray paint out of Teazers head fur. When it was all out Jake threw a towel over Teazers head and untied her. She was trying to dry her head fur when Bellian woke up and looked over at her. It had been a good 4 hours since he was knocked out. He couldnt help but laugh when he saw Teazer and her whole head was soaked and all of her headfur layed flat. "you definitly look like a Chinese Hairless now!" he continued to laugh until he noticed Teazer slowly stepping closer to him with her fists clenched. He quickly stopped laughing got all the way back against the wall on his bed.

That night Teazer was up late drying every last bit of her head fur and making sure nothing of it was left purple. It was close to 1 she assumed when she went to bed with Jake, who was already asleep but adjusted to put his strong arms around Teazer. When she was almost asleep, she wasnt sure, but she could have sworn she heard the rain stop. Then fell fast asleep.


	5. Chapter 5- Strange New Place

**Okay. so.. i am at a loss for details. I have an idea whats going to happen through out the rest of the story but i need anyone who reads this to give me some ideas on what you would like to see happen. Like something funny you would like them to say. Or something mean or someone call someone a name or something. Please do. btw there is cursing throughout the whole story and i own NOTHING i say that you might recognize from something else or songs or anything. thank you!**

On Saturday morning Teazer woke up to birds chirping. She only rolled over and snuggled her head into Jakes chest, not wanting to wake up because they would be stuck inside anyways due to the rain. She flicked her ear and her eyes widen a bit as she realized, she didnt hear rain.

She jumped up off the bed and ran to the entrance. She was right! It wasnt raining! She jumped a little with joy and ran outside to enjoy the sunshine. She didnt think she could take being in the den with everyone else after a whole week of it.

Just then Jake stepped out and grabbed her, scaring her a bit, but she soon caught scent of him and only giggled. He grabbed under her legs and behind her back in a bridal way and spun around. Teazer laughed and let her arms spread, feeling as though she was the happiest cat in the world, not having to deal with being with the toms for any longer in that tiny little den without a break.

When Jake stopped spinning Teazer and let her down she kissed him on his cheek and walked back inside to wake the others, Jake quickly intertwining his fingers with hers and following her.

She strode in and yelled "WAKE UP ASSHOLES!" Bellian and John sat upright and glared at her. "What the HELL Teazer? go back to bed!" Bellian grumbled. John only rubbed his eyes and layed back down. "Awroight. Jus' though' ya would loike ta know i's not rainin no more, bu' whotevah." she shrugged one of her shoulders and turned around, smirking to herself and Jake. Bellian and John sat up and without any words ran outside, almost knocking over Jake and Teazer. They ran out and savored the sunlight on their pelts after being stuck inside for a whole week.

Teazer smiled and enjoyed the sunlight to, then something occured to her. It HAS been a whole week.. but where is KC? She looked to the toms with a confused face. "Did KC say 'e wos gonna be gone only a week?" She flicked her tail as all the toms look at her with a blank expression.

John gulped slightly and looked around. Apparently there was something he knew that the others didnt. "Whot is it John?" Teazer asked him. "I have to go get him. He could be... nevermind. I have to go find him." He said as he scratched his head and looked around at the other cats. Bellian widened his eyes "YOU'RE leaving TO?" He looked around at Teazer and Jake for help then back at John. John only lowered his head slightly. "Listen. I will be back tonight with KC. I promise." He said as he began to walk of. "Jake you're... well... Teazer. You're in charge." He said as he turned around and pointed a finger at Jake, then thought for a moment, changing it to point at Teazer. Then he walked off without another word down the alley the way KC had gone, he quickened his pace as he got further away. Leaving the toms and queen. After a few minutes everyone went inside the den.

"Thots it. Oi'm not doin this." Teazer said as she stood up off the bed her and Jake were sitting on. "What do you mean?" Bellian asked, he was on his back with his head hung off his bed as usual. Teazer looked over at him. "Oim going after John. Oi can 'elp 'im foind KC. We all know oim the best trackeh." She said as she began to back away to the den exit. "NO! YOU arent going TO!" Interjected Jake. Teazer looked at him and shook her head. "Oim in charge remembah? And we all know oi can find them and bring them back. Trust me." Jake only nodded to her as Bellian rolled over onto his stomach, propping himself up with his elbows. "Jake is in charge." She said as she strode out of the den hurriedly. She ran down the alley tracking John's scent.

Jake waited a few minutes, then stood up. Bellian shook his head "No..." He said in more of a groan. Jake nodded his head "Yes. do you really think im letting her go out on her own? Bellian uh..." He looked at Bellian for a second then shook his head. "You're not in charge.. uh... THIS little guy is!" he grabbed a mouse scurrying across the corner of the floor and put him in a large fish bowl so he couldnt escape. Bellian gaped his mouth in offense as Jake ran out of the den.

After a few minutes Bellian walked over to the mouse. "What do you suppose i do?" He asked. He smiled and nodded. "Thats a good idea." He ate the mouse in a few bites then ran out to track Jake.

Teazer smiled as she spotted John a few allies away from where she began. She crept up behind a row of trash cans and peered over at him. He seemed to be searching for something in the alleys. Probably mice since he had not had breakfast yet.

Jake crept up behind a large pile of tin cans as he spotted Teazer crouching behind a trash can. He flicked his ears as he tried to figure out what she was doing, since he couldnt see John. The alleys they were on were shaped as an H. The actual shape of the H being the streets. Teazer was on the middle. John was on the right I and Jake was on the corner of the left I.

Soon after Bellian crept behind a wall and watched Jake, not knowing what he was doing because he couldnt see Teazer because he was on the very top left of the H shaped street.

Teazer noticed John grab something weird. She soon realized it was a belt and it had many weapons on it. John buckled it on himself and ran down the street. Teazer ran after him when he had disapeared. Jake ran after Teazer when she had disapeared. And Bellian realized Jake had disapeared while he was fiddling with some rope he had found, so he just ran in the direction of Jakes scent.

Around sunset Teazer saw John slow up as he neered a large rundown factory. He then fixed his posture and walked into the yard like he was important. Jake stopped but was a little closer to Teazer than his liking, so he hid behind a nearby trash can. Bellian was running fast and tripped over a can, making him fall and it ricochet all over the alley, causing Jake, Teazer AND John to look back, noticing each other.

John rolled his eyes and walked towards Bellian, grabbing Teazers arm then Jakes as he passed where they were. He slung them to stand by Bellian where he was lying on the ground on his chest, looking up at John.

"What is going on here?" He asked mainly staring at Bellian who was standing up and rubbing his arm. "I was following Jake." He pointed to Jake innocently and John turned to his white furred blue eyed brother. "what were you doing?" John asked as his ears pinned back. "Following Teazer" He said as he lowered his head and pointed to Teazer on the end of the line beside Bellian. Teazer leaned forward to glare at him around Bellian and John turned to her. "So what were YOU doing?" He was getting impatient. "Oi was... following ya..." She lowered her head and pointed slightly to John. "We have a winner..." He said in frustration as he thumped her on the forehead.

"I want you all to go back to the den NOW!" He said glaring at all three. "But we want to help find KC!" Bellian protested. "Why do you have that belt?" Jake asked pointing to his brothers hips. "Whot is tha' ploice? Is tha' where KC is?" She said leaning around John to gaze at the rundown factory.

"You cant help. None of your business. A place you shouldnt be. And GO HOME!" He yelled as he answered every question except for teazers last one. Jake and Bellian began to protest but was cut off by Teazer "Okay. Oi guess we had better go back now." She grabbed the two toms arms and lead them down the alley and into the darkness. John nodded and turned around and walked up to the factory.

Teazer peeked over her shoulder to glance at John and then suddenly darted down an alley on their left, still dragging the two toms behind her. "Hey! what are we-" Bellian and Jake tried to protest but Teazer quickly shushed them and put her paws over their mouths. "We a'e goin to foind out whot is goin on." She whispered as she got down on and crept along the building quickly, Bellian and Jake trying to hurry to keep up with her more flexible and limber creep.

Teazer glanced around the edge of the building, Bellian and Jakes heads popping up over hers along the side of the building. She quickly found the black John and watched curiously. He nodded to the two toms at a door, then briskly walked in. Teazer noticed the two were also wearing belt. She quickly pulled back behind the building, then grabbed Jake and Bellians shoulders to pull them back to.

"Awlroight. Follow moi lead. We are goin ta ge' ta da bottom o' dis." She whispered as silently as she could while standing up and walking across the yard with the two toms beside her.

They got to the door and the guards stood infront of it, blocking their way as the two toms eyed the trio. "State your business here." The smaller of the two demanded. "Well. Ya see. We are 'ere... ta.." She trailed off at the end trying to think for an excuse. "Ta 'elp?" she added hoping they wouldnt get caught lying. The larger one raised an eyebrow. "You're here to apply for a job?" Teazer nodded and smacked Jake and Bellians legs with her tail. They soon understood and nodded with her. The guards looked at each other then stepped aside. "Go straight down the hall then second left. dont get lost." They said without glancing at the three.

As the three entered, their eyes widened. The factory was larger on the inside than it appeared from the outside. It was poorly lighted and as they walked past the first left turn, Teazer peered down it and saw many doors and heard moans, screams, and groans from queens. Some were full of pleasure, some fear. Teazer entertwined her fingers with Jakes as she picked up her pace, making the toms do the same.

They turned down the second left hall which was differnt. It was just a hall and at the end of it they noticed a desk with an orange and yellow tabby cat sat writing stuff down for a couple of cats infront of him. The three walked down to it and got in line. Jake was first, then Teazer, then Bellian.

As Jake approached the desk, the tabby cat looked up and said "Name and Age." Jake answered "Jake. 17." with an emotionless face. Teazer had never seen him like that before. Then the tabby said as he wrote "Do you give your undying loyalty to Macavity and to being one of his henchcats?" He said it tiredly as if he had been asking it all week. Jake glanced at Teazer and Bellian and Teazer shrugged her shoulders with wide eyes and Bellian only stared with fear at Jake. Jake swallowed slightly and looked back at the tabby slowly "Y-yes.. sir?" he answered a little unsure. The tabby nodded and said "You are 6. Dont forget it. Go down the hall to the second room from here and wait. NEXT." He demanded as he pointed a thumb to where Jake was to go.

Teazer let go of Jakes hand slowly as she stepped infront of the desk. "Name and Age.." he said boredly. "Rumpleteazah. uh...14...?" She said scared being 14 might affect what happens. The tom looked at her surprised "what.. and what...?" Teazer looked around nervously waiting for him to explain. "how do you spell your name?" He shooked his head as he looked down to the paper. "R. U. M. P. L. E. T. E. A. Z. E. R." She said getting slightly offended because he seemed amused at her unusual name. "Do you gve your undying loyalty to Macavity and to being one of his henchcats?" "Yes Sah'." She answered quickly. "4. second room from here. wait there. NEXT."

He scribbled down something fast as Bellian stood infront of him. "Name. Age." the tom said with a sigh of frustration. "Bellian. 16." Bellian nervously flicked his tail as he watched Jake then Teazer disapear into the room. "Do you give your-" the tabby was cut off by Bellian. "yes." the tabby looked up at him with an almost angry expression. Bellian flinched a little bit "I mean uh.. Yes Sir. I do give my loyalty." Bellian lowered his head slightly. "Undying. 6. second room. wait there." The cat said to Bellian much to his surprise. Bellian thought he was in trouble.

Bellian met with Teazer and Jake, now holding hands, in a large room with a counter with holes in it and tables everywhere. They guessed it was the lunch room. Suddenly a very large tall completely dark brown tom walked in. "Thats everyone for this group. Attention." he said to get everyones attention but everyone was chatting amongst themselves. he flicked his tail and almost yelled in a very strong loud voice "I said... ATTENTION!" Everyone quickly turned and looked at him in surprise, and when they looked at him it turned to fear. "Follow me everyone. I will show you to your barracks."

Teazer and Jake and Bellian stayed at the back of the group as the tom lead them down various halls. As they passed certain places he pointed to them and told them what was in there. He told them that they WERE in the lunch room. Lunch is served at 1 PM. Breakfast at 6 AM. and Dinner at 9 PM. He pointed down a hall stating it was the West Wing and to NEVER go down there or they WILL be punished. He pointed to double doors up stairs and said that they lead to the roof. He pointed up more house like stairs and said they lead to the second floor but that they were forbidden from there except on weekends or when instructed to go there. He then pointed to larger double doors and said that was where most training took place. He pointed to one door right after the double doors and said they lead to the feild where archery training and some other things took place.

He then turned around to stop everyone. "Now i want you to form three different lines." He walked to a wall and raised a paw "All 4's here." Teazer gave Jake a worried glance and made a line with a few other cats. The brown tom took a large step to his right and held up his paw again. "All 5's here." And the cats made a line in the middle of the hall. He then took another large step and said "And all 6's here."

Jake and Bellian stayed together as the tom spoke again "These are your groups. All together you are in a pod. MY pod. but you will be divided into three different groups. Group 5 is mine." He gave an evil smile to the group to scare them slightly. It certainly worked. Teazer saw them all squirm slightly in their spots.

"6. You are Hale's group. 4. you are Jerrie's group." He then turned around suddenly when he heard a door slam and laughing toms. Teazer peered around everyone to look and she saw a gray and black patched tom with an orange, white, and black calico tom walking around a corner with their arms on each others shoulders laughing. Teazer noticed that the latter looked much like herself, only his white showed less than hers.

The toms looked up gradually and their laughing subsided as they noticed everone staring at them. "SHIT! their here!" She heard the gray one say as the toms released each other and broke out running to the groups. The gray one got infront of Teazers line and the Calico infront of Jake and Bellians. The brown tom rolled his eyes. "Wrong lines boys." the younger looking toms glanced at each other then switched spots. The brown tom sighed to himself "Teens..."

The toms looked at him with offense glinting off their gaped faces. "HEY! im not technicaly a teen anymore!" the gray one retorted. "nine TEEN." the brown tom retorted right back. The calico tom snickered slightly and the gray tom said "Shut Jerrie! im WAY older than your 17 year old ass!" The calico only kept snickering and said back "Atleast oi act way older!" Teazer flicked her ear noticing that he also had a Cockney accent, as she did. "THATS ENOUGH." The brown tom cut in, getting aggrivated. "These are your groups. Take them to their barracks and get them to sleep.

The toms lead their lines in different directions. Teazer kept a mental note that Jake and Bellians barracks were right by the door with an exit sign over it down a hall. She turned around to follow her own line and found that they had to go down the right hall, then left, then left again and their door was at the very end of the last long hall.

"Awroight! Oim Mungojerrie and ya WILL obay moi or the'e will be major consequences. got i'?" He said as he stopped infront of the door, turned to the line, and raised both his arms to get their attention. Everyone nodded and entered the room.

It was long and thin, like a hall. And there were beds on sides of it, stacked two high so the top ones were sticking out of the wall's. Jerrie instructed everyone to go to the very end in pairs. He then instructed every other pair to take the top bunk and the other ones to take the bottom.

Teazer was last so she had to take the very last bed on the bottom right. "Awroight. Now. In the morning when oi wake ya up ya had better wake up. If ya dont then oi will leave ya behoind taking everyhone to breakfast. If you arent at the cafeteria befo'e 6:30 then you will be left behoind. Anehone left behoind ge's sent ta da boss ta be dealt with. Now loights ou'!"

He flicked a switch down and the dim lights faded off, leaving only slight moonlight leaking in through a window at the very end of the room, but it didnt even go half way to Teazer. It took her only a moment for her night vision to begin to work and she saw Mungojerrie get into the bed opposite her. "_Oh Joy.." _She thought to herself. _"oi will be tha first to 'ear 'is wake up call in tha mornin.." _

She rolled over to where she was facing the wall and quickly fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6- Morning Mishap

_I Love You Rumpleteazer. I love you Rumpleteazer. I love you Rumpleteazer._

This was all Teazer heard in her dream. Just a voice saying "i love you rumpleteazer." But.. much to her disliking.. her dreams were interrupted by the rough voice of a tom shouting. Teazer slowly drifted out of her wonderfull world of sleep and recognized the voice as Mungojerrie from yesterday.

"WAKEY WAAAAKKEEEEEY! EVEHONE UP! BREAKFAST! ANEHONE WHO FALLS BEHOIND GE'S SENT TA DA BOSS! MOVE I'!" he yelled trying to wake the queens and toms who were still sleeping. Everyone groaned, as it was barely even sunrise, but went through the door he was gesturing his arm to and went to the cafeteria for breakfast.

As Teazer passed Mungojerrie she glanced up at her look-a-like and noticed he had Emerald green eyes. They already had in common their coats and accents, atleast gender and eye color didnt match to! She smiled to herself slightly until she noticed him staring at her.

"A'e ya gonna go so tha rest can go to? Or a'e ya too buseh lookin at moi pretteh foice?" He said sarcasticly and again mostioned his arm to the open door. Teazer seemed to shake her head softly as she came out of her little world of thought. She felt her face go red as she realized she had been staring at him and held the line up. She felt so stupid. She hurried past him, grabbing her forehead in embarrasment as she heard some cats behind her whispering.

She rushed to the cafeteria and found Jake and Bellian waiting at a table for her without their food. When they saw her they hurriedly got up to go over to her. "Teazer. What happened with your side?" Jake asked as he hugged her and put an arm around her. "Well, nothin much. We went ta sleep. Whot about ya?"

"DUDE. Our tom, Hale, or Halestrom, his full name, is crazy. He was flirting with all the queens and getting really close to them like he owned them and trying to pick fights with all the toms but none had the balls to stand up to him because he is in charge of us." Teazer giggled slightly as she said "Ya probably didn' since oi kicked 'em outa ya" Jake and Teazer laughed together as Bellian glared at Teazer.

"Very funny. But im serious! i dont know about these toms in charge of us. I dont know about this place. It seems really dangerous. And did you hear queens when we came in? I dont think they treat queens right here. Or anyone for that matter. We need to find John and KC and LEAVE." He said in a serious and fearful tone. He had always thought that you should treat your brothers right and queens even better. This place went against everything he ever learned and he didnt like it.

Suddenly they heard a booming voice "FOR ALL 4'S, 5'S, AND 6'S, YOUR BREAKFAST ENDS IN 10 MINUTES." They looked around and saw it was the big brown tom yelling. The three hurried over to the line and picked up a tray as they passed. There were a couple of old queens giving them the food. Bellian licked his lips hungrilly, as he was in front of the line and waited for his food. But only looked blankly at his tray as Everlasting Cat knows WHAT was put on it. It looked like when you mix up dog food gravy and refried beens with peices of whatever meet that was.

The three got their food and sat at a small table and stared at their food, then each other, then the food again. They hesitantly picked up a fork and put some on it. They all three looked at each other and nodded in unison, then put the strange food into their mouths. Their eyes widened when they looked at each other, then spit it right back out.

"WHOT IS THA'?" Teazer said disgustingly as she stared at her tray with her arms shoulder height out like a W. Her face looked as though the FOOD had grown a face and insulted her. "NOT food!" Bellian said in reply. The three looked at each other then pushed the trays to the middle of the table.

"You'd better eat it. Its all you will get for 6 and a half ours of nothing but training training training!" said Mungojerrie as he passed by her. He turned and slightly smiled at Teazer and kept walking over to the gray patched cat now know as Hale.

Teazer felt herself blush as she looked down to the table infront of her. She HAD noticed that Mungojerrie was very well built. So were all the other henchcats, but Jerrie seemed very young. And she had to admit, he was a quite handsome tom.

jake noticed her blush and squeezed her hand slightly, pulling her out of her thoughts. She looked over at him and smiled, giving him a soft peck on the lips. He smiled and returned it more passionatly. Next time she would be more careful with her thoughts or her tom friend might get jealous or think something was up.


	7. Chapter 7- Brawl and Midnight Sneek Out

**im sorry last chapter was so short but i wanted to put training into one chapter all together so the last chapter wouldnt be huge.**

"ALL 4'S 5'S AND 6'S LINE UP INFRONT OF YOUR GROUP LEADER!" yelled the large brown tom. "i think he has a yelling problem.." Bellian commented. "Anger Issues.." Jake said in a high tone singsong voice from the other side of Teazer. Teazer only stared at the brown tom nodding with a blank face "Staroids..." She blinked and kept nodding. Bellian and Jake laughed. Then Jake and Bellian went to their line while Teazer went to hers. She made sure to not be the first as to not have to stand right infront of Mungojerrie.

Jerrie nodded as he counted up his cats. "9. Awroight. Follow Moi. Our loine is gonna lead." He turned and the line followed him to what they knew to be the training room.

As everyone stepped inside it was dark as night. But night when you are under a car in an alley on a rainy night. THAT dark. Teazer could barely see even with her night vision.

As someone said all three groups were in the lights flicked on. It was HUGE. But it was empty. One side of the room however was COMPLETELY mirrored. The whole wall was a mirror. She stared at it a bit, having never seen that ever. But then quickly looked to Mungojerrie as he spoke to his group, which was in a line, the line pointing to the mirror, the cats in it facing the right side of the line, or the middle of the room you could say, and the other two groups sat by the door, going along the back wall opposite the mirror wall as instructed by the big brown tom.

"Now. Befow we star' oi would loike to say this." Teazer noticed out of the corner of her eye the big brown tom face palmed his forehead and the gray tom began to chuckle silently. "Froiday noights, Satuhdays, and Sundays a'e supposed ta be our days off. Like a weekend broike. BUT. YOU Ass'oles decoided to join on satuhday an' the boss insists that we teach ya the followin day ya are soigned in. SO. Thank's fo' taken our day off away ya jerks."

The brown tabby was now shaking his head, still having his hand up to his forehead like he was watching something a dumb kitten would do, and the gray tom was holding his stomach and mouth as he tried to laugh silently.

"Now. Down ta business. Today we a'e gonna see 'ow good ya a'e at self defense." He spoke loud enough for the other two groups to hear him as well. "We a'e gonna 'ave somehone coe at ya from maneh differen' oingles. As we progress we will bloind fold ya. Cat closest to the mirror goes fi'st." He said as he pointed to a frightened looking orange and silver patched queen. He motioned for her to come to the center of the room where he was.

When she was there he grabbed her shoulders and said to the line "Where she goes is where area one will be." He then turned her around and spoke quietly to her while pointing to an area near the mirror.

He did this with two more cats, area 2 and 3, dispersing them around the room, but not too far apart. He told the others to back up all the way to the wall and wait their turn. When one cat finishes then the next closest to the mirror is to take their place. Halestrom and the brown tom took over the other two areas, Jerrie stayed at area one.

Teazer watched the lead toms come at the henchcats in training, but the henchcats failed to keep the lead toms from pinning them. They were soon sent to the back of the line of the 4's line. She became bored. She counted how many away she was. She was 4th in line.

She let her gaze wonder and soon found Jake. He was talking to Bellian. They then talked to a tom next to Bellian, adding him and two other toms into their conversation.

Soon Teazer heard a whistle sounded and Mungojerrie looked at the other two lead toms and they shook their head no and he said aloud "No one has kept us from pinning 'em. Next." and the next three cats went to Mungojerrie, Halestrom, and the large brown tom. She had heard the younger toms call him Mudd, but she wasnt sure if that was his name or a fur trait. She giggled to herself. But she then decided to not let anything distract her so she wouldnt embarrase herself by not knowing when to walk up to her leader.

She heard a whistle a few minutes later and Mungojerrie again looked to the toms and then said "No one has kept us from pinnin 'em. Next." Teazer walked up to Mungojerrie and just stood there.

He turned around to face her and sighed. "A'e ya readeh?" He looked as though he knew he would pin her fast and easy. Just another small queen. Looked more like a kit to him. But he paid no mind. Teazer nodded once and waited.

Jerrie just then rushed her and pushed her shoulders back to try to make her loose balance but she put her leg behind her and twisted, making Jerrie fall to the ground on his side. She stood there and stared at him lying on the ground surprised. "Awroight. Vereh good. So ya can 'andle easeh level. Le's kick i' up a notch." He said to her as he got up and dusted off. She could tell his pride was a little hurt.

He walked up to her slowly, then grabbed her wrist and twisted it behind her back and tried to push her to the ground but she bent over and crouched, then shoved her haunches up into the air, making Jerrie flip over her and land on his back. He got up and hissed slightly under his breathe. Teazer could tell he was getting angry and she found it amusing.

He clenched his fists and rushed her again but with more force than she expected. He was able to make her fall but she arched her back so she rolled and stood right back up before he could pounce on her to pin her. He didnt even stop before he was at her again, grabbing her arms while he was behind her and crossing them over her chest.

She couldnt move then thought of a great idea. She turned her palms out and pushed them above her head and was able to turn around but Jerrie still had a hold of her wrists and held them parallel to each other as the cats glared at each other bending over slightly.

Teazer quickly slid under Jerrie between his legs and made him fall on his back then let go of her wrists. She tried to get over to him to pin him but when she had her hands almost pushing his shoulders down he grabbed her wrists again and flipped over to where he pinned her, but she quickly pushed her arms out and made Jerrie fall.

Teazer then flipped them over and flipped Jerrie over again so he was on his belly and she used her right leg to hold down his left one as she pulled his left arm up high behind his back and he couldnt reach her with his right.

He hissed slightly in pain and anger as he used his right foot to roll over and grab around her shoulders with his leg then grabbed her shoulders and pinned her down but she quickly lifted him off with her legs and he landed on his back. She looked up and she saw he was looking up at her to.

They were both out of breathe and just stared at each other. Teazer then noticed there was no movement at all going on in the training room. Everyone was watching her and Mungojerrie.

She quickly got up and stepped back a bit as the larger calico tom stood and glared at her as though she had told his mother a bad thing he had done. The brown tom walked over just then.

"Well i'll be damned. If this little queen didnt just stop THE Mungojerrie from pinning her!" He looked at Teazer in disbelief then to Jerrie with a smile. "Shut up Mudd. I was going easy on her." Jerrie said as he watched the wall to his right where no one was. "Sure didnt look that way Jerrie. Sure didnt look that way." He said as he raised a whistle to his lips.

Everyone was already staring so Teazer thought there was really no need for that thing, because it hurt everyones ears. Well. HER ears atleast she knew were starting to hurt from it.

"We have the FIRST to keep one of us from pinning her. Good Job. Now to the back of the line. Next." he then walked back to his area as Teazer walked to the end of her line, everyone still staring at her.

After the last three of the 4's went and no one was able to stop the lead toms from pinning them, everyone scurried to lunch. They got the same slop they had gotten for breakfast, and were able to choke it down, being very hungry.

Bellian and Jake chatted with Teazer about how good she was at keeping the tom from pinning her. When lunch was over the same routine happened for 5's and 6's. But no one was able to keep the toms from pinning them.

It was then time for dinner and when Teazer went to greet Bellian and Jake, she couldnt find them. She then caught sight of the bright white tom and his cream and brown colored friend. She began to worry though as she noticed Bellian was argueing with a big looking tom.

She hurried to go to the small circle that had formed around them. She pushed her way through and stood by Jake. "WHERES YOUR DRESS BELL?" The large completely dark gray tom was teazing Bellian.

"Call me Bell one more time and I will-" Bellian started to threaten but then got cut off by the larger tom "YOU WILL WHAT?" He got right up in Bellians face and Bellian only hissed at him "Try me." The large tom smirked. "No. i'd rather not. _Bell."_ He added afterwards and Bellian punched him square in the face, stunning the larger tom slightly.

"OH NO YOU DIDNT!" another large tom yelled as he went to punch Bellian but Jake blocked his punch for Bellian and punched the tom in the gut. Then the another of the large toms tried to kick Jake in the back of the head when Jake couldnt see him. Just before it made contact with Jake, Teazer grabbed the ankle of the cat and twisted it making the tom fall.

Then it was a total brawl. The cats around them cheered for their favorite cat or their favored side. Or for whoever would make a good punch. Jake fought the tom he had hit, Bellian the tom he had hit, Teazer the one she had made fall.

Bellian and the large tom he faced were mainly trying to put each other into headlocks and grab each other around the throats. Bellian and the tom he faced were both large. Not muscular, but stocky.

Jake and his opponent were both rather tall and muscular. They mainly threw punches and kicks at each other.

Teazer and her rival were both fairly skinny and were mainly throwing punches and trying to pin each other down so they could throw more punches. She was good at that. So she was able to pin down the larger tom alot and throw good punches.

She felt someone grab her shoulder roughly but knew it wasnt the tom under her because his hands were under her knees at his sides. She turned ready to punch as the hand pulled her forcefully away from the tom only to find that it was Mungojerrie.

She widened her eyes and knew they were in trouble. She looked at her comrads and noticed they and the large toms were being seperated by Mudd and Hale.

She looked down at the tom she had pinned and he had a bloody nose, cut lip, swollen right eye, and a few good yellowing bruises and cuts on his face. He looked more messed up than everyone else.

Jake only had a bloody nose and some cuts on his face. Bellian had a bruise below his eye without a patch over it and red marks showing through his cream fur around his neck. His opponent looked about the same only instead of a bruise he had a bloody nose from where Bellian had first hit him. Jakes opponent had a cut on his lip, cuts on his face, and a bloody nose. Teazer could only feel blood trailing down her right nostril around the outline of the right side of her lips then trailing down her chin. She smirked slightly. It had been a WHILE since her and her gang of friends had had a brawl like that.

Mudd cleared his throat then said "If you want to kill each other, save it for missions or on the weekends. Not at dinner time. Go to the infirmary to have them clean your blood up then go to dinner then straight to the . I trust you will show them the way." Jerrie tried to protest but was cut off by a stern glare given by the larger brown tom.

Jake, Teazer, and Bellian walked together. The three toms they had fought did the same thing as they all six followed Jerrie to the infirmary. Jerrie explained to the nurses what happened and that they just need to be patched up slightly.

The ones in the main care were Jake, the tom he had fought, and the tom Teazer fought. Teazer decided to wait up for Jake while Bellian went ahead to the cafeteria to save his friends a seat.

Teazer sat at a bed near the entrance to the infirmary, because the infirmary was really just a large room with three rows of bed going down the long room. At the end was a door and beside the door a large desk with papers and files on it. There were a few other cats in the infirmary but Teazer paid no mind to them.

She flinched slightly as she felt someone sit on the same bed as her. She looked over to find Mungojerrie sitting on the opposite side of her, leaning back on his arms so he could talk to her.

"So whot 'appened?" he asked in a firm tone with an expretionless face. Teazer shrugged "Somehone wos messin with moi friend. Oi 'ad to 'elp 'im." She said as she looked around. He nodded then turned to her again.

"'ow did ya know 'oh ta foight loike tha?" He questioned. it had actually been bugging him since she had fought him and he was skeptical that she might be a spy from another gang.

"Oi 'ad ta know 'ow ta defend moiself. Oi wos a queen livin on tha streets." Mungojerrie nodded and got up and walked away. Rumpleteazer found it rude.

A few moments later Jake came to meet her. "Is that guy bothering you?" He asked grabbing his queenfriends hand and them walking towards the cafeteria. "No. 'e wos jus' askin whot 'appened. Probably ta tell a 'igher authority." She shrugged as they walked to the cafeteria.

While there Teazer got her food after Jake so she was in line after he was gone and she had to walk past the large toms they had fought earlier. They were staring at her. She cocked her at them as if saying "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKIN AT?" but said nothing. They flinched slightly and turned around to their food only after one last glare.

She also had to pass the leader toms table and she was stopped by them. Mudd said to her "No more brawls. We dont need injured cats to train." Teazer nodded and glanced up at Hale and Jerrie who were whispering to each other but then looked at her, as thouth they were whispering about her. She only rolled her eyes as she sat down at the table.

Everyone swallowed the last bit of their disgusting meal without a word throughout dinner. She gave Jake a peck on the cheek and departed with the 4's to go to bed.

She layed there for a moment when she realized her nose began to bleed again. Lights were already out and everyone was in bed. She crept out of her bed and snuck out of the door silently. She creeped over to a closet and searched through.

Inside of it she found blankets, weapons, belts, mouse traps, _such an odd array of things, _she thought to herself. She then found some napkins and used them to stop her nose from bleeding.

She closed the closet quietly when she heard a noise down the hall. She was a very curious cat, so she couldnt help herself from creeping down it. She noticed toms sneeking out of a room. She figured out it was the room Jake was staying in. She eyed the toms. they seemed like trouble makers to her.

She silently followed them as they wound down a twisting hall to a closet then pulled out a small hat box with mouse traps in it. They dug through the unset mouse traps and pulled out 4 beers, enough for everyone to carry one. Then they pulled out 4 more. Then 4 more. So everyone had three. They then crept up the stairs leading to the roof.

Teazer waited for them to get out of the door befor she began to go up the stairs, only to be stopped by a hand on her wrist. She was about to scream when she turned around to face Mungojerrie.

Mungojerrie only stared at her, still holding her whispered to her "Whot a'e ya troyin ta do? Get ya'self in trouble? Raped? Caught past curfew?" He shook his head. "No. Oi had a nose bleed. Then oi saw tha toms an' oi wondahed where they we'e goin. Whoy a'ent ya goin aftah THEM instead?" She asked confused.

Mungojerrie slightly pulled her wrist to get her to walk with him back to the barracks. "Oi been seein' them sneekin' out. Oi know. Oi was waitin for 'em to ge' ta tha beer. 'his elps in a few ways fo' moi." He smiled slightly.

Teazer quietly prodded "Loike..." Jerrie made a laughing sigh and said "Oi ge' ta moike 'em regre' i' tomorrow when they oll 'ave 'angovehs. An' now oi know where some extra beer is 'idden." he sirked to himself.

"Boiy tha woiy. Oi nevah go' ya noime." He added. "Rumpleteazah. But please coll me Teazah." She replied softly. "'ow old a'e ya? Ya seem really smoll." He said. "oim 14. Goin' ta be 15 next week." She added because she hated it when people treated her very young. The tom raised his eyebrows at her. "14?" He asked bewildered. "15 next week." She added to his comment.

"Oi was 15 when oi joined moiyself." He said. "'ow old a'e ya now?" She asked. "Oim 17 now. oi know. Young to be so 'igh up in class."

He opened the door quielty for Teazer as he said "Well. Bettah ge' back ta ya bed. G'noight Teazah." Teazer crawled into her bed and so did Mungojerrie. She smiled slightly, and quickly fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8- Raise Your Glass, or Fist

**Sorry for the late chapter. I have been busy and my sleep schedule got screwed up. I usually sleep from 6 A.M to 11 A.M. But i went to my moms house and we got a fight and dad came and got me and i just gt out of whack. This chapter might seem a little rushed, and i am sorry. I just really dont have any ideas to fill up the week. Remember to please review and give me helpful hints or anything you would like to see happen or something. Thank you for understanding. And i do not own anything used in this story.**

The rest of the week went by slowly for Teazer. They worked on self defense everyday and Teazer was always the one to never get pinned. It got boring to her most of the time.

But she was noticing something change about Jake. He started hanging out with the toms she had seen sneak out. The day after when they had a hangover and Mungojerrie made them run and run and run and Mungojerrie kept blowing the whistle to them, one of the toms threw up and it was Jake he went and sat by on purpose. She noticed Jake also give a menacing glare to Jerrie while talking to the tom. She knew he was changing, and she didnt know if she liked it.

On Friday after lunch when everyone came back to the training area, Mudd went to the middle of the room and spoke in a loud booming voice. "Now. We are finished training for the day. Everyone gets the weekend off to do as you wish. No drinking on Sunday though. We need clear heads for Monday. Some henchcats sell Beers of all kinds in a large closet right next to the cafeteria. If you have any money feel free to go buy them."

Just then Jerrie cut in. "An' we leave ya with these words." He and Halestrom looked at each other then both yelled in unison "PARTEH TIME SUCKAHS!" While they were yelling they pulled out toilet paper rolls and proceeded to run around TP'ing the whole area then run out the door.

Mudd only rolled his eyes and said "Sorry about that. Everyone go have fun. Training will be monday morning same time as always. Good weekend everyone."

Teazer smiled and walked over to a friend she had made throughout the week since she wasnt in the same room or group as Jake and Bellian all the time. Her friends name was Alice and she was much like Teazer. She was young, 15. She was also completely black with white spots over her back and tail like mist. Teazer thought she was actually very beautiful for a queen. Her head fur slightly went over her right eye and the tip of her left ear drooped unlike her right, which stuck up like all other cats ears.

"So what are you going to do Teazer?" Alice smiled as her and Teazer began walking out of the room together. "Oi though' we could 'ang ou' with moi tomfriend." Alice smiled remembering "Oh yeah. Jake. You think his group is already out here?" She motioned to the crowded hallway. "Oi think so." Teazer stood on her toes to try to find the pure white cat. She smiled as she noticed him laughing with some toms. "Come on" She said as she grabbed Alice's wrist and they giggled as they made their way through the crowd to Jake.

"'ey Jake." She said when she got up to him wrapping him in a warm hug and kissing him on the cheek. "Hey.. Teazer.." He said as he felt embarrassed because he was with his friends. The other toms chuckled silently to each other. She grabbed his hand and didnt see the other toms silently laughing at Jake and making little kissy faces at him. Jake only hung his head slightly. Alice seemed to notice though as she stayed beside Teazer, thinking something was about to happen.

"So whot a'e we gonna do this weekend Jake?" She smiled up at him. He cleared his throat "well actually i made plans with my boys." He motioned to his friends. Teazer giggled slightly "Your, _boys? _Oi though' WE made plans ta 'ang with each othah this weekend. Ya know. Go singin' loike we always do."

She looked up at him with her eye brows furrowed slightly as she tried to remind him. She looked over at Jakes _boys_ as they laughed. "Jake. We need to go get the beer before its all gone. Are you coming or not?" One of the toms said trying to hold back more laughter.

"Yeah im coming. Here. I will catch up with you guys." He handed a small amount of money to the tom. Apparently they were all chipping in to buy more beer.

Teazer looked up at him in disbelief. "_Beer?_ Ya nevah drink! Whots gotten inta ya?" Jake took slight offense to this "Dont act like my mom Teazer. Its only a couple beers. Calm down." Teazer stopped him from walking off by standing right infront of him. "So ya a'e blowin moi off fo' _THEM?" _ Jake glared at her. "THEM are my friends. You should be happy i got some friends Teazer."

She glared back at him. "Oi think ya forgot tha reason we a'e 'EAR Jake!" He shook his head "Look. Im fine okay? I promise i will drink no beers." He leaned down and whispered to her "And they can help find KC and John. Dont worry i know what im doing." He kissed her on the cheek and walked past her to catch up with his friends.

She turned back to Alice and shook her head. "Okay. Oi guess we a'e goin ta intertain ourselves." Alice turned to Teazer. She had been talking to a tom while Teazer was talking to Jake. Teazer smiled at Alice and the tom. "Nevahmoind. Oi see." Alice blushed slightly. "No. we can still hang out Teazer." No. Oi refuse. 'ave a goot toime Alice." She smiled and hugged Alice, whispering in her ear "good luck" and Alice nodded to Teazer, walking off with the tom.

Teazer flicked her ear slightly, then walked back to her barracks. She sat down on her bed, only seeing a few groups. She saw a couple of queens gossiping to each other, a few toms talking about what they were going to do this weekend, and Mungojerrie, Halestrom, and a few other toms.

She cocked her ears in their direction and heard they were playing truth or dare. She got bored and put her feet up on the mattress above her, but it dropped dust or something which made her sneeze. Mungojerrie looked at her and watched her for a moment. Then went back to the game.

She sat up and looked over at them only to see him glance at her, then look back at his friends. She heard one of his friends laugh and say "I have an idea. Lets all go out to the bar tonight! BUT! Everyone has to bring a queen with them is the challenge! She has to willingly want to go with you, and you have to have her at the bar before 8 tonight. You also have to actually KNOW her. Not just grab any old queen off the street. Got it? and we can all have a group date!" The toms talked then agreed. "Alright. GO!" Said the same tom and the toms all got up and left the room. Only a couple stayed behind.

She noticed Hale and Jerrie stay behind and talk for a minute "So who are you going to bring Jerrie?" Hale asked. "Oi 'ave no idea. Oi moight just grab one off tha street 'n cheat." Hale laughed and clapped a hand on his back, then began talking to one of the queens left in the room.

Jerrie went to leave the room but noticed Teazer just lying on her bed. He walked over and sat down on his bed and faced her "'ey. Whot a'e ya doin? Don' ya 'ave friends ya a'e goin ta spend da weekend with?" He asked in his strong Cockeny accent.

Teazer looked over at him and sat up. "Ya. But they a'e all gone with their friends. Oi jus' decoided i would sleep oll weekend." She shrugged. "Aww. Well, tha's no fun. Atleast go ge' ya a beer or two 'n 'ave fun by yo'self." Teazer only shrugged.

"OI KNOW!" Jerrie realized what he could do to help her out some. "Okay. Ya could _pretend_ ta be moi date!" He smiled at her and she only side glanced at him. "Oh come on. I's onleh a fake date. I's better than sittin on ya bum tanoight." He gave her a matter-of-fact look and she nodded. "Okay. But i's jus' a pretend date." She smiled and they stood up together. They walked out of the room together and went down the hall.

"Oi think we should ge' somethin' ta eat first. Where we a'e goin doesnt 'ave much food. I's a bar." He said, opening the door of the cafeteria for her. They didnt speak as they ate. When they were finished it was around 7:20. Jerrie said it took about 30 minutes to get to the bar, but he knew a short cut through some alleys.

They walked in silence down the alleys until Jerrie broke the silence. "So. Whot day is ya birthday?" He asked without looking at her. "Wednesday." She answered boredly. "Oh. And ya will be 15. Noice." He looked around, trying to think of something else to talk about.

They were almost to the bar when drunk toms crossed the alley infront of them and Teazer gasped. She saw Jake with beer in his hand and walked up to him. "Jake! Oi thought ya werent goin ta drink nothin" She gasped at him grapping his arm softly. "Its only a beer Teazer. Chill down." he glared at her. He was drunk. She knew it. He looked up as his friends hollored back at him "Come on Jake!" "Im coming!" He yelled to them then looked back at Teazer. Teazer looked at his arm and her mouth gaped open. "Ya go' a tattoo?" She looked up at him with her eyes widened. "Get off my back Teazer!" He jerked his arm from her grasp and ran to catch up with his friends. She glared after him then went back to Jerrie.

He only stood there waiting as she stood with her arms crossed over her chest. She looked up at him and snapped "A'e ya goin ta lead tha way or not?" He quickly started walking in the direction of the bar and Teazer followed.

When they got to the bar it was 7:40 and some of Jerrie's friends were there. Teazer found the bar a very strange place. There were toms and queens dancing on a dance floor, a large bar at the back, large booths and tables scattered about, it was dark, there were laser lights streaming everywhere, loud music playing, and a sign up that said Karaoke Night.

She followed Jerrie to sit at a bar where there was a large bucket of beers in ice in the middle of the table. Jerrie grabbed one then handed one to Teazer. She smiled and shook her head "No thanks." Jerrie cocked his head like he was dealing with a kit who wouldnt drink their milk. "Oh come on. I's jus' one beer. I's not gonna hurt ya."

He gave her a friendly smile and she rolled her head, taking the beer and opening it. She drank some of it and found it to be not as bad as she thought it to be, although it did make her crinkle her nose slightly. Jerrie only chuckled at her and turned to his other friends that were showing up.

About an hour in Teazer was still working on that one beer, taking a sip of it every few minutes. She could tell everyone had just arrived and was getting a slight buzz when lights turned on the stage and a tom was there with a microphone.

"WHO OUT THERE IS READY FOR SOME KARAOKE!" He held up his beer in cheer and everyone cheered. "So who is going to be first?" He looked around and no one answered. Jerrie whispered to all of his friends and they all stood up and pointed to Teazer behind her so she couldnt see them. The man on stage smiled "i think we have a winner!" He pointed to Teazer and the spotlight went on her, literally.

She was cloaked in white light as she turned around to Jerrie and glared at him. "Oh go on. Oi dare ya!" She shook her head. "No!" "Whot a'e ya scared?" He pryed. "NO!" He smiled and said "Good." then gently pushed her towards the stage. She smiled and shook her head to the tom on stage. He only smiled "Oh, i think she is a little shy! Lets give her some encouragement!" Everyone began to clap and cheer and they seemed to push her to the stage. When she was there she was lifted up by the cats and placed on the stage infront of a mic and a small tv on the floor.

The tom pressed a button and it flashed to a couple of songs. Teazer tried to look for one she knew. She knew none of them, but she had heard only one of them before. She pointed to it and the tom nodded his head, clicking on it and getting off the stage as the music started. She tried to remember how it went as she watched the lyrics on the screen.

_"Right right, turn off the lights, we gonna lose our minds tonight, whats the dealio?"_

She glanced at Jerrie with bitterness in her eyes as he and others cheered.

_"I love when its all too much. 5 am turn the radio up, where's the rock and roll?_

_Party crasher, penny snatcher, call me up if you a gangsta, dont be fancy just get dancey, who so serious? _

The lights went with her song and dimmed down, then when she started singing they brightened right back up and she actually started to enjoy herself.

_"So raise your glass if you are wrong, in all the right ways, all my underdogs. We will never be never be anything but loud, and nitty gritty dirty little freaks. Wont you come on and come on and raise your glass! Just come on and come on and raise your glass!"_

After the chorus everyone was up and dancing and singing along with Teazer.

_"slam_, _slam, oh hot damn  
What part of a party don't you understand?  
Wish you'd just freak out  
(Freak out already)  
Can't stop, coming in hot  
I should be locked up right on the spot  
It's so on right now  
(It's so fucking on right now)"  
_

She started to slightly dance by moving her hips and head around while singing.

_"__Party crasher, penny snatcher  
Call me up if you're a gangsta  
Don't be fancy, just get dancy  
Why so serious?_

_So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways, all my underdogs  
We will never be, never be anything but loud  
And nitty, gritty, dirty, little freaks  
Won't you come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!  
Just come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!  
Won't you come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!  
Just come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!  
_

_Oh shit! My glass is empty  
That sucks!  
_

_So if you're too school for cool  
(I mean)  
And you're treated like a fool  
(You're treated like a fool)  
You can choose to let it go  
We can always, we can always party on our own"_

When Teazer began singing again she began jumping and pounding her fist along with all the other cats in the bar.

_"So raise your (oh, fuck)  
So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways, all my underdogs  
We will never be, never be anything but loud  
And nitty, gritty, dirty, little freaks_

So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways, all my underdogs  
We will never be, never be anything but loud  
And nitty, gritty, dirty, little freaks  
Won't you come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!  
Just come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!  
Won't you come on and come on and  
Raise your glass for me!  
Just come on and come on and  
Raise your glass for me!"

When Teazer was finished everyone cheered as she handed the Mic back to the tom and she walked off the stage, everyone clapping their hands on her back and cheering.

She walked over to the table and held up her hands as if saying "you got nothin on me" Jerrie held up his hands and moved them as if he was bowing to her.

The rest of the night Teazer was happier and drank a few more beers. Around 1 everyone decided to go on back home and find something else to do. By now, Teazer had had atleast 5 beers and was drunk. On the way home Jerrie had to help hold Teazer so she wouldnt fall.

"OH MOI GOSH! THA SKOIY! ITS SO PRETTEH!" She yelled as she spun slightly, looking at the sky. Jerrie laughed. "Yeah. Its pretteh." He turned her back around and they continued on down the alley. "Oi didn' know ya could sing tha' good Teazah." Jerrie complimented. She laughed. "Oi love ta sing!" She threw up her arms and Jerrie had to catch her. She giggled and stedied herself. Her and Jerrie talked for while walking to get to know each other. Teazer, in her drunk state, told him all about things she had never even told Jake, like what she remember of her family and what she dreamt about. Jerrie in turn told her that he had never really known his family and joined Macavity because he was a kit and was scared and thought it would be good to have friends and a home.

Soon Teazer and Jerrie knew everything about each other, but suddenly Teazer stopped in her tracks. She saw Jake. Kissing a queen. She became enraged and ran up to him just as he was looking back at his friends. His eyes widened as Teazer walked up to him. "WHOT IS THIS?" She yelled pointing to the queen. Jake stood up "It was only a dare Teazer!"

He tried to grab her wrists but she threw her wrists back. This made him lean forward slightly and he smelt alcohal on her breathe. "You're drunk Teazer." He only glared at her. "YOU! OI CANT BELIEVE YA!" He tried to calm her down. "Teazer just go home and go to bed." He sort of demanded. Teazer scoffed.

"NO! Jake. We're THROUGH!" She stormed past him. He widened his eyes and looked back at his friends, then chased her. "HEY! You are not going to talk to me like that!" He forcefully grabbed her arm. She tried to tug away but couldnt. Apparently drunk Jake didnt want to be embarrassed and walked all over infront of his new friends.

Teazer was pulled behind the building by the much stronger Jake. She couldnt get him to release her arm so she punched him in the face. He put a hand up to his mouth, and his lip was bleeding. He looked back at her and said "You shouldnt have done that Teazer." He then slapped her across the side of the face, making her fall to her knees.

Just then Mungojerrie showed up and grabbed Jake by his shoulders, shoving him up against the wall. Jake tried to pry Jerrie off of him but was stopped by Jerrie punching him in the face. "Don' ya EVAH touch this queen again! Ya 'ear moi?" Jerrie shook Jake a bit and Jake punched him in the face, making Jerrie let him go.

"She is my queen friend and this is no business of yours!" He yelled turning back to Teazer, grabbing her and pulling her up as she yelled "oim not ya queen friend anehmore Jake! we are ovah!" she slapped him and he punched her in the face, this time making her completely fall.

Jerrie then roundhouse kicked Jake across the face. This mad ehim stumble backwards and fall while Jerrie got on top of him and kept punching him. He then went over to Teazer. She was blacking out. He picked her up bridal style and carried her back to the hide out.

Jerrie went into the now empty barracks and placed Teazer on his bed since there wanst a bed over his. He went and got a wet rag then came back and dabbed it on her head.

"Teazah? Teazah wake up." Teazer slowly opened her eyes and coughed. She had a terrible headache. Then she remembered what happened. She sat up and pulled her knees up to her chin, hiding her head in her arms and starting to cry.

Jerrie rubbed her back. "Teazah i's okay." Teazer only looked up at him, tears streaming down her face. "No i's not! We were goin out fo' ovah a year'!" She burried her head back in her arms and continued to cry. Jerrie sat on the bed beside her and put a warm arm around her.

"If ya were moi queen friend oi would nevah do tha' ta ya." She only sniffled in reply. "If he dun tha' ta ya then 'e doesn' deserve ya. 'e doesn' deserve ya." Rumpleteazer then leaned over and hugged Jerrie around his chest. They both stayed like that until they fell asleep from all the beers. In the morning, Teazer and Jerrie awoke to find Alice and Jerrie's friends and other cats talking about them and staring at them. Teazer looked at herself and Jerrie and realized why. Jerrie had his hams around her and she was lying on top of him with her legs on one side of him. They quickly got off. Teazer could only feel her face go red as she smiled and slighlty waved at Jerrie as she and Alice walked off, Jerrie going to his friends.

Of course Alice wanted to know everything that happened to Teazer last night, so Teazer told her and relived everything that had happen. Or what she could remember of it. She mostly remember after she got drunk the fight with Jake she had. Nothing else.

Then Alice began to talk about her date with the tom she met yesterday.

Teazer nodded but began to drift off into her own state of mind. She was thinking of lyrics to a song she could make about Jake. She had started it while they were dating but now decided to change it. Then her thoughts drifted to Jerrie. At first she thought he was just some player like what she had heard about the other lead toms. Now she was thinking differently about him.


	9. Chapter 9- White Demon and Cynthea Rose

**Sorry if things get a little jumpy. I have ideas and dont really know how to fill in the spaces in between. I own NOTHING in this story. Not the songs, the charactars, (except the ones like Alice) or Cats itself.**

Teazer was lying in her bed on her stomach, feet in the air, with a small notepad and a pencil. She had found the notepad and pencil in the utility closet and was writing song lyrics on it. She dedicated this one to Jake.

Just then Jerrie walked into the barracks. "'ey Teazah. Whot ya doin?" He sat down on his bed and smiled at her. "Da oi always foind ya alone on weekends?" She smiled but didnt look away from writing her lyrics. "'ey Jerrieh. Oim jus' wroitin' down some lyrics fo' a song oim wroitin." She thought for a moment then scratched something out, quickly writing something next to it.

"Awlroight. Lemme 'ear it." Teazer looked over at him. "Oh oi dunno. I's koinda jus' a song because oi was angry at Jake fo' whot he did an' i's not finished ye' and-" "Please Teazah." Jerrie gave her a pouty face and put his hands together. She rolled her eyes "Oh awlroight. Bu' onleh cuz no one else is 'ere. She put the pad in her lap, sitting up on the bed to face Jerrie and cleared her throat.

_"White demon love song down the hall  
White demon shadow on the road  
Back up your mind, there is a call  
He isn't coming after all  
Love this time  
She likes the way he sings  
White demon love song's in her dreams_

White demon, where's your selfish kiss?  
White demon sorrow will arrange  
Let's not forget about the fear  
Black invitation to this place that cannot change  
While strangely holy, come for a rain

Darling

White demon, widen your heart's scope  
White demon, who let your friends go?  
White demon, widen your heart's scope  
White demon, who let your friends go?

Let us be in love  
(Let us be in love)  
Let's do old and grey  
(Let's do old and grey)  
I won't make you cry  
(I won't make you cry)  
I will never stray  
(I will never stray)  
I will do my part  
(I will do my part)  
Let us be in love tonight

White demon, widen your heart's scope  
White demon, who let your friends go?  
White demon, widen your heart's scope  
White demon, who let your friends go?"  


She finished and glanced up at Jerrie. She waited for a second as he just sat there. Then she started to fidget with her pad as she said "Oim not done ye'. Oim still editing it.." Jerrie seemed to snap out of a trans. "NO! Don' change it! I's beautiful." Teazer smiled at the compliment.

"So. Umm. Da ya wonna come ge' actual food with moi. Instead of the garbage they serve 'ere?" Jerrie glanced up at her. She nodded with a smile and they walked out of the hide out together, walking along sidewalks which were mostly uninhabited except for the occasional car.

"So. Whot all 'ave ya done workin 'ere?" Teazer asked Jerrie. "Well. Oim mostly a switch around cat." Teazer shot him a confused glance and he remembered she didnt know what any of that stuff meant. "Oh. Well oi can train new 'enchcats. Oi can work with tha boss directleh. Oi can go spoiying. Oi can go assassinatin. Oi can go on raids. Oi can do basicly everythin."

"Wow" was all Teazer would reply. It would seem she was right about this tom being another one of those hard henchcats if he did all that. She looked around and noticed they were now in a rich very populated area of the town.

Jerrie grabbed her wrist and pulled her over to a small stone fence and they climbed it to peek over the top. When Teazer looked over the top she saw a small human girl. She couldnt have been more than 7 or 8 years old and she was beautiful. But Teazer noticed something different about this little girl.

Teazer realized she had no hair. Her head was completely bald. She looked to Jerrie and he stayed smiling at the little girl as he said quietly "Tha's Cynthea Rose. She 'as a disease tha' is very uncommon in tha 'umans, but very lethal. Follow moi lead and dont come out until oi give ya tha signal."

Teazer tried to grab Jerrie as he went into the girls view, but she wasnt fast enough. She only watched as the girl turned around, saw Jerrie and smiled right back at him. "Tiger!" She giggled and ran up to Jerrie, hugging him.

Teazer thought for sure he would try to get out of her grasp, but much to Teazers surprise, he nuzzled her and seemed to hug her back, purring! Teazer was taken aback. Most toms would be clawing the girls face off by now, but this was a side of Jerrie she had never seen before.

He was so gentle and kind. The small girl released the cat and set him on the ground she said to him "You must be hungry huh Tiger? Want something to eat boy?" She smiled and scratched the cat behind the ear.

Jerrie then turned to the fence and meowed then looked back at the little girl. The girl watched the fence as Teazer stepped out slowly, cautious of the little girl. Cynthea only smiled and carefully crawled up to Teazer, saying softly "Aww, do you have a little girlfriend Tiger. Aww your pretty girl. Its okay.. I wont hurt you."

Teazer was unsure but she let the girl pet her anyway, and enjoyed it. The girl picked her up and stroked her all over and said "i think i will call you Princess. Do you like that girl?" Teazer meowed in reply as she was set down. "I will go get you two some food. I think we have left over spaghetti from dinner last night! The little girl scurried inside.

Jerrie walked over to Teazer. "'ey. Your a natural. 'ave ya evah had a family befo'e?" Teazer shook her head "no. oi always been a stree' cat." She smiled slightly. "Well. Now ya 'ave whot oi call a partial family." Teazer looked at him to explain. "Ya see, oi come 'ere to check in on tha little girl an ta cheer 'er up at toimes. I's mostly jus' fo' Cynthea. Welcome, Princess." He smiled at her and Teazer only giggled and pushed his shoulder slightly.

Then Cynthea came out with a large plate of spaghetti and meatballs and placed it infront of the two cats. She let them eat while she went and got a bowl and some water in it and placed it beside the spaghetti. She pet the two cats and told them she had to go to bed. She kissed Jerrie and Teazer on the forehead, then went inside, leaving them to their meal.

Jerrie and Teazer were eating it quite properly at first, until Teazer accidently made a meatball roll and hit Jerrie on the side of the head, covering the side of his face with red sauce. She couldnt help but laugh, until she got hit in the face with a noodle and got a line of sauce across her face. Now it was Jerries turn to laugh. They then had a food fight with what was left over of the sauce and wound up doing like they had in training and tried to pin each other.

When Jerrie tried to pin Teazer he hit the water bowl with his foot on accident and got them both soaked. This only made Teazer more play angry and they tried harder to pin each other. Jerrie finally got the better of Teazer and pinned her down. He was holding her arms way out so he was pretty close to her face. They laughed for a moment, catching their breathe, and then just stared at each other. Teazer noticed Jerries emerald eyes were very deep and kind. She had never really looked into them like this.

Jerrie noticed Teazers warm brown eyes looked beautiful in the moonlight with stars glinting off of them. Teazer and Jerrie both leaned in, about to kiss. When their lips almost touched they stopped suddenly when they heard a growl and a snort.

They looked over and they had rolled out of the yard and onto the side walk. Right where there was a Doberman Pincher walking around looking for trouble.

Jerrie slowly let Teazer up saying "Moike.. no.. sudden.. movements.." Jerrie and Teazer started to back up but with each two steps they took the large dog took one and got closer to them. A few steps after, Teazer tripped on a twig and the dog barked and started after them. Jerrie grabbed her arm, dragging her up , and yelled "OH PISS! RUN!" Teazer and Jerrie ran as fast as they could through all the alleys but the pollicle had very long legs and kept up with them easily.

Then they were trapped. They had run into an alley with a dead end. A very tall fence blocked their only way out, and the pollicle blocked the other. Teazer then darted through a larger whole in the fence. Jerrie tried to follow but wasnt as small as Teazer was from all his years building up in the hideout and it took him slightly longer. Then he heard the pollicle clamp its jaws on something on Jerrie but he didnt even wait for pain to know what had been bitten before he kicked the dog in the muzzle and darted after Teazer.

They didnt stop running until they were in the alleys closest to the hide out to catch their breathes. Teazer then said "Teazah. oi got bit.." Teazer looked at him worriedly. "Whot? a'e ya okay? where?" Jerrie layed his ears down, not wanting to say where. "Jerrie where?" Teazer persisted. Jerrie turned around and showed her his bum, which had a few good teeth marks in it.

Teazer put her hand over her mouth when she began to chuckle, then started to laugh out loud. "IT BIT YA ON THE ASS!" she couldnt help but laugh. Jerrie then shoved her shoulder slightly saying "oh shut it!" and Teazer only fell off of a large hat she was sitting on and began laughing on the ground "YA! YA GOT BIT ON THE BUM! IT TOOK A BOIT OUTA YO ASS!" she couldnt contain herself. It was too funny for her and Jerrie soon started to laugh to at how funny it was.

When they calmed down they started to walk back to the hide out. It was now around sunrise. Probably 5 A.M and neither of them had gotten a blink of sleep yet. They didnt go inside when they got to the doors though. They stopped and sat on a large ledge by the stairs to the door and watched the sunrise together.

Soon Teazer was almost too tired to walk, so Jerrie carried her up to the barracks because she was half asleep. He layed her down in her bed and she woke up. He smiled "Do oi always end up carrien ya to ya bed?" Teazer smiled and yawned in unison with Jerrie.

"G'noight Jerrie. Err, g'mornin." She giggled slightly.

Jerrie chuckled "G'mornin to ya to Teazah." and they were soon both fast asleep.


	10. Chapter 10- Dare and Drunk Dont Mix

**Okay. Now there are alot. And i mean ALOT of curse words in this. If you are very young do not read. Unless you are a little reble. But just warning you. ALOT OF INAPROPRIATE THINGS IN HERE BUT IDK WHAT TO RATE THE STORY! This part. This would be just.. unrated.. R. Just R. Cuz i dont want to get in trouble. lolz and i dont own anything btw**

The next week passed by rather enjoyable for Teazer. She didnt have a tomfriend and her and Alice joked about it alot. And now she was close friends with Jerrie.

Throughout the week they would poke each other in ticklish spots that they had found on each other, although when Teazer was trying to learn how to do a hand stand on one hand and Jerrie discreetly walked by and poked her, that was a little less enjoyable.

That weekend Jerrie and his friends went to the bar again with the same rules to bring a date and Teazer fake dated with Jerrie again when they went. Everyone was slightly dissapointed that karaoke night was moved to Saturday, but they would deal with it. It meant the bar was less crowded when they went.

Then the next week went by like the first. Jerrie and Teazer were like bestfriends. Something just clicked and it was like they had known each other for years. They knew everything about each other. They told each other secrets. They pranked each other. It was perfect.

It went on in this fasion for about 4 weeks. Partying on the weekends, playing during the week. It was pretty enjoyable.

On a Friday after a long week of Jerrie and Teazer trying to prank each other, Jerrie, Alice, and Teazer met up on their way to the barracks. Alice told Teazer how she had plans with the same tom she had plans with every weekend since the one Teazer and Jake broke up, then left to go meet up with him. Teazer and Jerrie walked to the barracks alone.

It was a sort of boring walk since neither of the were talking. So Jerrie decided he would stop the silence and poked Teazer on her lower rib. She squeeled slightly and giggled as it tickled her insides and sidestepped from Jerrie closer to the wall. "Jerrie!" She laughed and she poked him on his stomach, making him laugh and recoil closer to the middle of the hall. They stopped walking and had a stand still for a moment.. until Jerrie said "Ya goin ta pay fo' tha'" with a smirk and Teazer was just barely able to dodge another poke and ran to the barracks, Jerrie close on her tail.

The two entered the barracks together catching their breathe and went to Jerrie friends, which were now Teazers new friends. They were talking about plans for this weekend.

"Do ya think we should go to the bar tonight earlier and see what happens from there?" Everyone agreed and went to get a date. Jarrie and Teazer decided to fake date as they always do.

Teazer and Jerrie got to the bar early as planned and their friends were waiting there. The bar aws very mellow today. Not too many people, the music not to loud, it was very different from its usual loud craziness that always gave Rumpleteazer a headache.

All of Jerrie and Teazers friends were bored so they decided to do their favorite past time. Truth or Dare. They had their own version though.

They had Group Truth or Dare where you would pick a partner or group and they would get to come up with the questions or dares. (The groups most of the time were Halestrom and JD, Lato and Munger, and Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer.) You cant do more than 3 Truths within the hour and they cant be right after the other. And if you failed to do a dare you would have to buy the group who made the dare their drinks for the rest of the night. The drink buying time stopped at 7 AM. They were very precise about their rules and such just to make it all the more fun.

It past the time away quite enjoyably. Teazer DID enjoy seeing Jerrie have to stand up on the bar and sing the Barney song then start dancing to it with one of the waitors. The poor Tom didnt know what to do when Jerrie tried to make a pass at him. (Also part of the dare made by Halestrom and his partner JD)

Then Halestrom had to go slap the same waitors butt then give him a hug and act retarded then go sit down like nothing had happened.

"Teazer and Jerrie. Truth or Dare?" Halestrom smiled deviously at Teazer and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Awlroight." Jerrie smirked at Halestrom and his partner, knowing what Teazer would pick. "We'll choose dare. Hit us with ya best shot." She said, willing to take on any challenge. "Oi dare you and Jerrie ta kiss." But that was a challenge she didnt expect.

She looked over to Jerrie who was looking a little red in the cheeks. Teazer could also feel her cheeks get hot as everyone laughed and encouraged them. "Come on. We a'e friends. Ya can' come up with a be''er dare?" Jerrie said to halestrom as his face flushed red "Yea. A make out kiss! Like a REAL kiss." Halestrom and the other toms laughed, knowing Jerrie would never do it and they would get bragging rights and Jerrie and Teazer would have to buy their beers for the night.

Teazer was thinking it over right as she glanced over and saw Jake come in the bar. She saw him walk right bast her booth to the bar. He ordered a drink then slightly spun around in his chair and was about to see Teazer. She saw him look over to her booth and the second he noticed Teazer she quickly cupped her hands around Jerrie's head and gave him a kiss so passionate that she had never even gave JAKE a kiss like that.

After a second or two Jerrie put his arms around Teazer's waist, and Teazer put her arms around his neck and they deepened the kiss.

After what seemed like an eternity but was actually only about 10 seconds, or maybe 20 or 30, Teazer and Jerrie pulled away from the kiss and sat straight. They smiled triumphantly at the toms who were getting sad they would have to buy their own drinks.

Teazer looked out of the corner of her eye and saw Jake staring at her like he had just seen his parents dis-own him. Teazer thought it was good payback.

And she wasnt sure, but she thought she liked the kiss, but she didnt let it get to her. Probably just the charm of a "Henchy Denchy" as her and Alice refer to it. It means Henchcat player.

Now it seemed to be sudden death mode as Lato and Munger just sat back to watch the brutal daring going on between Jerrie and Teazer and JD and Halestrom.

Halestrom and JD had to go behind the bar, kiss a waitor, then jump up and down screaming "I KISSED A TOM AND I LIKED IT!".

They came backa t Jerrie and Teazer, making them go sit down at a table with a bunch of old adult cats and act like they belonged there and they couldnt laugh and had to pretend like they were their children. Very tricky with the not laughing.

So then Halestrom and JD had to go dance in the middle of the floor slapping each others butts and singing "IM HORNY AND I KNOW IT!" then slap everyone elses but near the dancefloor.

Just when it couldnt get any worse. Oh no. It got much worse. Jerrie had to first pee in a few cups in the bathroom and put them on a tray and stole an apron for Teazer to put on so she could go deliver them to a table of what seemed like rich goody goody cats. Then when they realized it was pee they were drinking Teazer had to tell them it was the special of the day. Piss-in-a-Cup! Then after the cats stormed out of the bar Jerrie and Teazer had to stand on the bars and tables and dance and sing the Uncle Fucker song while kicking people drinks and food out of the way while Jerrie was hopping from table to table and Teazer making her way all around the long rectangular bar at the back. They were breaking a bunch of the glasses and spilling all the drinks and Jerrie had even fallen through one of the tables and broke it but didnt care.

That was a little over the top for the manager who came to kick them out but Teazer, Jerrie, and their whole crew was drunk and when the manager came to Teazer to get her to stop spraying a hose squirting the beer everywhere Jerrie ran over to him, pointed to him, and began to sing loudly to him "SHUT YA FUCKIN' FACE UNCLE FUCKAH! YA A COCK SUCKIN ASS LICKIN UNCLE FUCKAH! YA A UNCLE FUCKAH YES I'S TRUE! NOBODY FUCKS UNCLES QUITE LIKE YOU!"

Teazer and Jerrie laughed and the manager grabbed Jerrie by the arm and ordered "ALL OF YOU OUT OF MY BUILDING NOW BEFORE I CALL THE COP CATS. IM GOING TO-"

He was stopped by Teazer jumping down and shoving the managers arm off Jerrie and pointing to him real close with their faces close and singing loudly "SHUT YA FUCKIN FACE UNCLE FUCKAH! YA THA ONE THA' FUCKED YA UNCLE UNCLE FUCKAH! YA DON' EAT OR SLEEP OR MOW THA LAWN YA JUS' FUCK YA UNCLE ALL DAY LONG!"

The manager went and got a phone to call the Cop Cats and Teazer, Jerrie, JD, Halestrom, Lato, and Munger, all skipped out of the front door and down the street arm in arm yelling "fucka, fucka, uncle fucka, uncle fucka, fucka FUCKA FUCKAAAAAAAA... YOUR A BONER EATING BASTARD UNCLE FUCKA!" and you could hear the toon drifting off down the street.

When the crew got tired of singing and skipping they all started walking but they were way too drunk for even that. When they started walking they still had their arms interlocked and everone started to swerve every which way, which pulled the others, so they all crashed onto the ground of an alley and laughed their heads off.

When they calmed down they all got comfortable in the alley to hang out and finish their beers. Rumpleteazer layed down with her side lined up against the wall so she was slanted slightly, Mungojerrie layed on his back with his head on her stomach for a pillow so they formed a T together, JD leaned up against a trashcan about 3 yards away, and Lato and Munger (brothers btw) were leaning their backs against each other near the middle of the group because Halestrom took the trashbag and sat on it near the front of the group. They were in a formation much like this. R= Teazer M= Jerrie JD=JD LM= Lato and Munger HS=Halestrom

R J . HS

Everyone was talking and Hale turned around a few minutes later to see Mungojerrie had changed position. It took the drunk Hale a few seconds to see but Jerrie had rolled over to his stomach and had his elbows on either side of Rumpleteazer to prop him up and Hale realized they were making out. He smiled to himself and said under his breathe "Good for you Jerrie. Good for you." Then took a few swigs of the rest of his beer.

**Point of view of Jerrie and Teazer**

The next thing Jerrie and Teazer know after every got settled in the alley, Teazer was playing with Jerries headfur on her stomach. Jerrie looked up at her. Teazer used her other hand to softly glide her finger across the outline of the side of his face and his chin. Going down to his neck.

Then Jerrie started to roll over and came up to Teazers face and she glided her finger down the side of his neck to his collarbone as Jerrie leaned down to brush his lips against Teazers. Right after Jerrie pulled away from the quick touch of lips, Teazer went up to meet his again, her fingers going down his toned chest and wrapping back up around the back of his head as they kissed passionatly.

It lasted for a long time, them only seperating every so often to give a peck kiss then continue the kiss, or to take in some air then continue the kiss. Teazer had never really made out with anyone like this. She would always stop with Jake because either it didnt feel right or she thought Jake would try to lead it to sex and she has always lived knowing that when u have sex with someone they are your mate. And if not then you should save yourself for your mate in the future.

But now, she couldnt tell if it was the beers or not to tell the truth, but she didnt think this felt wrong like it did with Jake. This actually felt right.

During the kiss she took a quick intake of air through her nose and smelled Jerrie's strong scent. She loved it. He smelled, sweet, but strong. Just like him. She loved it.

She felt Jerrie's kiss become slow and they both passed out.

As did the rest of the crew. But only after JD threw up a bit.


	11. Chapter 11- Good News and Bad News

The next morning, Mungojerrie woke up with a panging in his head and a weight on his chest. He looked around and saw that the rest of the crew was still asleep and t looked almost sunrise. The dark but still light bit of morning right before sun.

He lifted his head and found Rumpleteazer lying on him, asleep. He stopped and was held in a trans-like state at her beauty. The slight light of the morning lit up the white around her eyes and tops of her cheeks, like a low mask, and it made her look magnificent.

He smiled at the shorert queen then remember the night before. Or some of it atleast.. he thought they didnt fall asleep this way. He realized that he had been on top of her, passed out, well halfway on top of her. Only his chest was on her.

Now she was completely on top of him on her side except for her legs, her shins resting on the ground as she curled into a small ball, seeming to be holding onto his chest with her open paws and face. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her gently as to not stir her.

He noticed it start to drizzle though after a few minutes. He and Teazer were under a ledge of a building so only the rest of the crew would get wet. He saw Lato and Munger wake up, their heads had been leaned back on each others shoulders with their backs to each other.

They grabbed their heads at the terrible sickness they felt in them and Munger went to sit under the ledge, while Lato just laid on his back and let the rain fall on him as he tried to go back to sleep.

Next was JD to wake up. He was still on the trashbag and just sat up and walked over to the ledge, not before splashing Lato's face with some water first then, with his foot, gently but quickly pressing on Latos chest a couple of times to wake him up.

Lato only grumbled and sat up, only to groan and lay right back down.

Jerrie adjusted himself and Teazer so she wouldnt get wet. He sat up and leaned against the wall of the building, allowing her to sit up but stay leaning against his chest the say way she was on the ground. He was careful not to wake the sleeping queen.

He looked over and huffed in laughter slightly when he saw JD get up from behind the trashcan and look on his hands and feel his face, which were both covered in his vomit from last night. "eww..." he mumbled to himself as he went down to a bucket that had started collecting the rain water and used the little water in it to wash off.

Jerrie said "Oi thin' we bettah go befo' i' starts rainin bad." He gently lifted Teazer a bit and she woke up. She smiled at everyone then realized she was sitting in Jerries lap. She quickly stood up and then grabbed her head "Ow..." she mumbled.

"Ow is right. Hey i got something that will help with that. I got a friend. Who is going to make the walk over there with me?" Hale said to everyone. but everyone just kind of groaned, not wanting to walk."Who ever comes with me gets the hangover gone faster." He crossed his arms as he said this and JK, Lato, and Munger all stood up and said they would go.

Teazer was about to but Jerrie grabbed her hand and pulled her in the opposite direction.

She shot him a confusing glance and he just smiled at her. She smiled back and they walked together. Jerrie had let go of Teazers hand and it was sort of awkward.

"So. Da ya remembah last noight?" Jerrie asked. Teazer only giggled and said "Uncle Fucka? yea. oi wasn' THA' drunk." Teazer flicked her ear. She wondered if he meant the make out last night, but she didnt want to bring it up first. So she lied.

Jerrie looked around a bit. "No, i mean. After that. Like. Um. When everyone was in the alley and they were talking. Do you remember, us...?" Teazer felt her face go red. "Da ya remembah?" Jerrie shook his head "oi think oi do. Ya mean when we...?" He glanced over to her slightly. "Yea. oi remembah it. " She glanced back at him.

"Well. Oi. Oi 'ave somethin oi wanna ask ya. It involves last noight oi guess." Jerrie seemed to become uneasy as he and Teazer walked through the chilly morning air down the dim alley ways. Teazer swallowed in excitement and said "Yea?"

She smiled up at him and he said "Would. Uh, do ya wonna be moiy, moiy queenfriend?" He looked over at her and she smiled into his bright Emerald green eyes. "Yes. Oi will." She saw his eyes suddenly light up and his head faced forward and tilted down, him smiling alot.

Teazer walked slightly closer to him and he reached out and entertwined his fingers with hers, pulling her close enough to where he could put a warm arm around her shivering waist. She smiled and leaned into Jerrie as they walked along in the soft light of the rising sun to Victoria Grove.

When Teazer and Jerrie got to Victoria Grove, they went to the window they knew belonged to Cynthea Rose's room. They jumped up on the sill and tapped it softly, meowing once. Soon the little girls face appeared in the window and she smiled brightly. She opened the window and let the cats in. "Tiger, Princess, i was wondering where you were kitties!" She stroked them each as they soaked in the warmth of the room.

"I will go get you some food okay kitties?" She kissed them both on the head and rushed out of her room to the kitchn. Teazer and Jerrie sat silently for a few seconds and Cynthea was back with a large plate of Rice and Chicken along with vegetables strewn in.

Cynthea then realized her door was open and she quickly went to shut it, but she heard her fathers foot steps coming. She grabbed Jerrie and Teazer and pushed them under the bed "Please stay here and dont make a sound. Please!" She whispered and she pushed them and the food plate to the far corner of the dark under bed.

Then she quickly stood up as her father walked in. Teazer and Jerrie stayed motionless under the bed as they watched the large feet enter the room.

"Cynthea.." a deep male voice came "Would you like to explain to me why your window was just opened then shut? And.. why you suddenly want to eat EVERYTHING in the house, yet you seem as though you are eating less. Cynthea Rose. Whats going on."

Cynthea made her foot in a little circle for a while and then said "Because.. im not the one eating all the food daddy." "Oh Really. And just who IS eating all the food?" Her father began to silently tap his foot as Cynthea knelt down, and reached under the bed. She grabbed Mungojerrie and slowly pulled him out from under the bed.

"a CAT? What are you doing with a cat here?" Her father acted as though the child restated how to build a working rocket ship. She giggled "I dont have a cat daddy." She then reached under and pulled out Teazer to. "I have TWO cats."

She held both cats up to her father, who quickly grabbed the two cats less gingerly by their scruffs "CYNTHEA ROSE! You canNOT take in stray animals off the streets! Do you know what kind of diseases they might have! Or what if they started fighting? They could have hurt you!" He began to walk to her window with the cats held out infront of him.

"Daddy no!" Cynthea Rose followed after him, tugging on his suit top. "Daddy those are MY cats! i been taking care of them! you cant put them out!"

"Cynthea. You cannot keep these cats." He then pushed the cats out of the window and closed it, locking it. Teazer and Jerrie couldnt hear or see Cynthea or her father now, but they guessed she was crying.

"I's okay Teazeh. We will see her." Teazer nodded and they began the walk down the side walk. "Wait. Where's tha pollicle?" Jerrie turned around and spotted it turning a corner. "Oh crap.." Said Teazer as she quickly grabbed Jerries wrist and they took off running just as the dog caught their scent.

They quickly climbed a tree where the dog couldnt get them and they laughed at it. It was around noon now and their headaches were subsiding.

Jerre wrapped an arm around Teazer and he layed back, taking Teazer with him. He layed on his back while she rested her head on his chest and they let the cool breeze blow through their fur.

They stayed laying their resting for a few minutes, then Mungojerrie broke the silence. "Oi think we bettah start gettin back ta tha hoideout." He sat up, causing Teazer to sit up also. "Okay. But oi wanna get somethin reral quick first." She gave Jerrie a devious smile then hopped down the tree, walking off down the street.

"WHot are we-" he tried to say as she stopped infront of a store, but Teazer quickly put her hand over his mouth. "Da ya loike ta steal?" She whispered. Jerrie nodded "Oi 'ave ta. Oi work fo' Macaviteh remembah? Why. Da YA loike ta steal?" She nodded and smiled. "Now quickly follow moi An' don' make a sound."

She crept along a small alley next to a pizza shop, staying in the darkness. Then Jerrie saw a person smoking out back. He followed Teazer as they quickly ran along the wall until they were behind a small trash can next to the back entrance door. The man put out his cigarette and opened the door to walk in. Teazer said softly "Come on!" and they snuck in right behind his heals.

They then quickly sidestepped behind a tall freezer and snuck to the other side where there were pizzas cooking. Jerrie shot her a confused glance. "'ow a'e we goin ta carreh that? I's twoice our' soize." Teazer smiled. "Oi got moi ways." She then looked around and said to Mungojerrie "Give moi a boost up." Jerrie locked his fingers together and she stepped into his hands and he pushed her up so she could climb to the counter.

When she got there she started reaching for the pizza but heard someone coming and had to get behind the pizza rack. It was clear though and she thought for sure she was caught. But the lights on inside the small oven were yellow-orange and Teazer blended in well. Then man grabbed one of the pizzas and a small bag of breadsticks next to the oven that Teazer hadnt noticed.

When the man was gone, Teazer crept out and grabbed a bag of breadsticks. She dropped it over the edge and Jerrie caught it easily. He set it down and watched while Teazer grabbed the pizza box and quietly knocked over a broom and she slid down the broom ontop of the box. She put the breadsticks inside the pizza box and she and Jerrie quickly ran out with it before they got noticed as someone else walked out to smoke.

Jerrie set the box down behind a trashcan as Teazer looked around for something. She smiled at him as she rolled out a small skateboard. "Oi used ta come 'ere all the toime ta get moi some pizza an' oi used this ta bring it 'ome." She and Jerrie put the box of pizza on the skateboard then they hopped up on either side of the pizza and hung two legs out over it. Teazer smiled and they started kicking and soon they were going down the sidewalks quickly, because where they were going was down hill.

When they had gotten close Jerrie had to grab a pole to make them turn and they saw the Hide out jsut ahead. Which was good, because where they were was pollicle territory and they LOVED pizzas. Jerrie and Teazer stopped pushing the pizza as they started to go downhill and saw the crew. They stood up on the pizza and started to yell "DIINNAH BOYS!" The crew cheered and Teazer saw Alice walking with the tom and then she said goodbye to him and ran to the crew to meet Teazer.

But there was one problem. Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie didnt know how to stop the skateboard, and it was going down the hill very fast, and there was a curb around the hide out. They ran to the middle, grabbed the front of the pizza box, and braced themselves for impact. When the skateboard hit the curb, the back end tilted up, which made the pizza box slide off and Jerrie and Teazer were thrown forward.

They got up laughing with Alice and the rest of the crew as they dusted themselves off. Everyone then went to retrieve the pizza box. Teazer saw a small shed and hid the skateboard in a box under a few other old boxes. The toms carried the pizza inside as Alice and Teazer opened doors for them and walked in front of them to make sure there was nothing in the way. They went to Teazer and Jerrie and Alice's barracks and there was no one there, so they plopped the pizza on the floor and every said "MMMMM" when they saw te cheesy and steamy pepperoni pizza with large crust and buttery bread sticks. Every had two slices and two breadsticks.

"This is much better than what we usually get in this dump." Lato stated as he swallowed breadstick and took a bite of pizza.  
Alice nodded in agreement and wiped her mouth "Beats whatever dead birds or anything they shove in a pot then put on the plate. They may not even cook it!" She cringed her nose in disaproval then at a bite of breadstick. Every one laughed and joked around while they ate the pizza.

Then Teazer remembered something. She hadnt seen Bellian anywhere since she broke up with Jake. She excused herself and left without telling every one where she was going.

She marched straight to Jake and Bellians barracks and walked in. She saw Jake with his _'friends'_ and walked over to him. She tapped Jakes arm and he looked up at her smiling, but he saw it was her he dropped the smile and faced his head towards the poker game being played to win the pot, which had in it cigarettes and beer and whatever drugs that was.

Teazer rolled her eyes and demanded. "Where is Bellian?" Jake shrugged. She tapped her foot slightly. "Have you SEEN him lately?" Jake just sat there and put one of his small beer cans in the pot, and Teazer persisted.

"Jake!" Jake turned around to her "WHAT do you WANT?" Teazer glared at him. "Where is Bellian?" She read his eyes when he didnt answer her and knew Jake had something she wasnt telling her. She grabbed his arm and jerked him up.

"Jake whot did ya do? Where is Bellian?" He jerked his arm away from her "Why dont you go ask your new tomfriend if he has seen him! you seem to be pretty close with him!" Jake turned to go back to his poker game but Teazer grabbed his shoulder firmly. "Is THAT whoiy ya not tellin moi? Ya JEALOUS?" Jake shot back at her "Im NOT jealous!"

Jake then layed down his cards and walked out of the barracks and Teazer saw him go out onto the field. She followed him and saw her crew and Alice and Jerrie watching her as she confronted Jake "WHERE IS BELLIAN?" she said as she grabbed Jakes arm firmly, but he turned around on her and shoved her, pinning her down "DONT TOUCH ME BITCH!"

Teazer hissed back at him and flipped them over and pinned his hands under his head. "WHERE JAKE!" she persisted as she grabbed his throat and he flipped them above their heads and pinned her back.

He pulled back his hand to punch her in the face and Teazer slid out from underneath him and they quickly stood up. She roundhouse kicked him in the gut and he grabbed her throat, lifting her off the ground. She grabbed his arms to hold herself up and managed struggle to get out "Ya know, whot oi have ta do, don' ya?"

He only glared at her then realized what she meant but it was too late. She kicked him in the groin and he fell down onto his knees, clutching himself in pain. Teazer used her foot to push his chest down and held it on his chest, keeping him down "Where. Is. Bellian?"

Jake only glared at her, refusing to talk. She moved her foot up to his throat and pressed down, he couldnt lift her foot and struggled to get out "I- I dont know! H-he ran off. We had got into a f-fight!" He struggled as he tried to gain oxygen.

She widened her eyes and took her foot off of his throat as she tried to think. "jeeze bitch..." Jake said as he sat up, clutching his throat. Teazer quickly turned and kicked him square in the face, knocking him out.

Teazer clapped her hands together, brushing them off. She then walked to her crew, everyone else on the field staring at her and Jake. She grabbed Jerries hand and sat down with the rest of the crew as though nothing had happened "Oim back." she smiled and everyone continued on with the conversation.

Teazer pretended to listen and be interested, but all she could think about was leaving to find Bellian.


	12. Chapter 12- Macavity and Training Games

**Mature content but i didnt do a full out sex scene. I had really never done one before. So tell me if you want me to actually do one, or just want it to be like what i did in this one. PLEASE tell me cuz i dont want to look like a perv if i do one but i also dont want to look like a scaredy cat or something like that for not doing one. Just tell me. I wont think weird of you. Just tell me what you think of the story so far, what little details you liked that i used, like plot twists or something that you would like me to use again, and tell me if you think i should try to do a sex scene or just do what i did in this chapter. Any way hope you like it. And yes, i PROMISE i will reply to reviews.**

Sunday alll that happened was the crew and Alice hanging out in the barracks talking about nothing really.

Monday morning Teazer was excited because they would start learning how to use weapons in training. She sat down to listen to Mudd but a tom ran in and whispered something into his ear.

Mudd nodded his head and looked to Teazer. "The boss wants to see you. Now. Jiro will escort you." The cream, brown, ornd ange striped tom next to him nodded to show he was Jiro.

Teazer nodded and got up, walking to Jiro. While watching she side glanced at Mungojerrie and he had a worried expression on. Teazer followed Jiro and walking out the door she spotted Jake with a black eye glaring at her, she glared back and he looked away quickly.

Jiro lead Teazer down a few halls and up a flight of stairs and pointed to a single door at the end of the hall. "Just knock on that door." He then quickly went back down the stairs and left hurriedly, leaving Teazer in the darkened hallway.

She slowly walked down the hallway, holding her right arm nervously with her left hand. When she got to the dark brown door she held up her right hand to knock, but a loud voice said "Enter." before she could even knock.

She entered and there sitting at a desk, was Macavity. She had never seen him before, but what people said about him were right. He was a tall red and white and black tom with crazy headfur and bright yellow eyes, like poison.

She only stared at him with her mouth open slightly. She actually didnt expect him to be so.. toned.. "Hello Rumpleteazer." Her eyes flashed up to his face, realizing she had been staring at his chest.

"Teazah." She smiled and said to him. He nodded "Teazer. Please have a seat." As Teazer sat she thought he had a pretty smooth voice, not what she expected. "Teazer. I have heard you got into a fight with a henchcat in training the other day. Is this true?" She nodded. "Yes Sah'" He shook his head slightly at her "I cant have my future henchcats getting hurt Teazer."

She realized she was in trouble and she looked up through her eye lashes at the tom, fearing the worst. But what she saw surprised and almost frightened her. She saw a glimmer flash into his eyes and she saw her reflection in his eyes.

She had tilted her head to where her white cheeks were making her eyes shine bright and it made her look rather pretty. Her body was also in his gaze. She squirmed slightly. "Am oi in trouble sah?" He smiled at her. "Not at all."

The next thing Teazer knows, she saw Macavity flick his tail slightly, his lips moved as if he had said something but no sound came out, and his wrist flicked slightly. Then Teazer felt dazey.

She shook it off quickly as he said "I just dont want any more of it happening, okay love." She flicked her ear. She felt a shiver go down her when he called her love, but not a frightened shiver. One of the shivers she gets from making out with Jerrie or used to kiss Jake.

She swallowed slightly as she found herself glance at his chest again. It was VERY toned. Macavity smirked at her and another shiver ran down her spine. "That is all. If you need anything, Teazer, please come. You are always welcome."

She nodded and quietly stood up. She walked and opened the door but heard footsteps quickly coming up to her "Teazer." Macavity was right behind her and she was scared to turn around, so she only turned her head slightly "Yes sah?"

He said quietly into her ear "No more fights with toms. Okay? Promise me." She said shakily "Yes sah..." He then leaned in and said, very soft and airy into her ear "Good girl."

She quickly walked off as she got weak in the knees and so many shivers were going all over her body she wasnt sure if it was a bunch or one huge one.

Teazer walked briskly back to the gym, a bit shaken. She walked in and found her group, who were finishing learning how to use a bow and arrow. As she sat down Mudd looked over to her "You missed the lesson. MUNGOJERRIE"

He yelled to Jerrie who was talking with Halestrom. He quickly ran over and Mudd said "You will stay here with Rumpleteazer while everyone goes on the run. Show her how to use the bow and arrow." Apparently he didnt know they were dating, or maybe he didnt care.

After everyone left Jerrie showed Teazer how to hold the bow with an arrow in it and as she was trying to perfect her position Jerrie asked "Whot did tha boss want?" She repositioned her arms and said "Told moi not ta get inta anymore foights."

Jerrie tapped her elbow, meaning she needs to raise it and she did and he said "Ya seemed a bit shakey when ya wolked in. Did 'e scare ya?" He asked as Teazer raised her elbow to a good height. "Not on purpose." She laughed, deciding not to tell him about how she felt in that office.

She took a breathe and let the arrow loose after aiming it at the target. It hit dead center. Just then Mudd was walking in to put away something and said "She is a natural Jerrie. I think you should teach her with archery in your class. A higher class would help her become better faster rather than being with the cats who still need to learn the basics."

Jerrie side glanced at Mudd "Most 'enchcats OUR rank are not even in moi class ye'.. ya thinks he is good enough?" Mudd shrugged "hey. Let her in your class. If she isnt good in your class, kick her out. I just thought you should atleast have ONE student in your class instead of CATNAPPING on the job." He threw Jerrie a stern glance and Jerrie had to turn his head away from Mudd so he could smile and silently chuckle.

The next couple of months went by in the same fasion the week did. Monday through Friday Teazer would be in training with every one, after training she would have a private class with Mungojerrie, they were getting really close. On Friday night and all day Saturday she, Jerrie, and the crew would go to different bars, usually getting kicked out of them for the night. Saturday night they would steal pizza (or other foods) and Alice would join them for the meal and the rest of the night and sunday.

About two and a half months later, she was in private class with Mungojerrie. He was teaching her how to shoot 3 arrows at once and know where all of them would go. Also how to fight with the bow after you are out of arrows, and how to reload quickly.

Every time Teazer would aim for the three targets though, all three arrows would go off course and stick into the padded wall. She got frustrated and stomped her foot. "Oi cant do it Jerrie. Oi jus' cant!" He smiled and walked over to her. "Well, tha's because ya a'e aiming wrong. Get in ya aiming position." She got in her aiming position with her string held back, all three arrows in place.

Jerrie came up behind her and reached around until his hands were where hers were, and his head was right up against Teazers, his breathe carressing her cheek and neck. He leaned in and said "The middle will go straight, and the top and bottom will go out down and upwards."

Teazer and Jerrie bothed pulled back a little more, Teazer aiming, and they let go of the string and all three arrows hit their targets perfectly. Teazer smiled wide and turned her head only to find Jerrie was still in position on her and so was she. He smiled at her and gazed into her eyes, his deep Emerald eyes shimmering.

She swallowed slightly and gazed back at him. He slowly leaned in and their lips brushed against each other slightly, then they pressed them together once more and Jerrie wrapped his hand (the one pulling back the bowstring) around Teazers and wrapped his arm around her, resting it on her opposite waist and pressing her back against him and they deepened the kiss.

Teazer took her other hand and wrapped it up behind Jerrie head as he used his free one to carress her face softly.

Jerrie slowly tilted Teazer back in a dip and layed her on the ground, lowering himself on the side of her with his arm on either side of her shoulders, not breaking the kiss.

Teazer then did something she though bold. She took her right leg and used it to slightly turn herself under Jerrie and she bent her legs so her feet were on the ground and her knees on either side of his hips.

Their kiss became much more passionate as Jerrie got on his knees and slightly leaned back, bringing his bottom closer to the ground between Teazers legs and used his right hand to stroke her cheek down her face and her neck to her shoulders and down to her stomach. Teazer wrapped her arms around Jerries neck and used one of them to play with his headfur slightly while her other one stroked his back and side, neither of them breaking the kiss.

Just then Lato and Munger walked in laughing hard then saw Teazer and Jerrie who both quickly flicked their heads towards the door. Lato and Munger immediatly stopped laughing and stood frozen. They looked very much like twins, only Lato was cream with red/brown markings (he looked like plato) and Munger had his same markings, only he was cream and gray and they were both rather tall and lanky, but not too skinny. Being henchcats they still had muscles.

Lato said "uh... we interupted something didnt me.." Jerrie was sitting on the other side of Teazer, never taking his eyes off the toms "Ya managed." He settled his elbows on his knees, hands just dangling between his shins as Teazer sat up feeling embarrassed and fixed her headfur a little.

Munger scratched his head slightly "Im sorry. Uh..We were coming to tell you that Mudd was taking all the groups out now so you and Hale and Teazer, because she is taking classes with you at the moment, were to stay inside the Hide out and not cause trouble. We have to go with Mudd now. Bye. Again. So sorry." He and Lato turned to walk out and Lato waved slightly "Yes. So sorry. Bye." And they briskly walked out of the gym whispering to each other.

"Well. Oi guess we got tha noight off." He stood up, holding a hand out to Teazer to help her up. She grabbed it and as she stood up said "But we 'ave an hour an' a 'alf left a class." She flicked her ear in confusion. "But.." He smiled at her "Mudd isnt here to enforce it!" Teazer smiled back at him and they walked out of the gym hand in hand.

They decided to go steal some chinese food from a chinese take out place. They got a large box of beef fried rice and ate it in the barracks. It was delicious. As they were finishing, Jerrie looked at the ground and started twittling his fingers.

"Teazah..?" He said glancing up at her. She swallowed the last bites of her food and looked up at him "yes?" He didnt know how to say what he wanted to, so he just said "You're beautiful."

She smiled and rolled her eyes slightly, sitting on her bed side "Yeah roight. Ya 'ave ta say that." Jerrie stood up and walked slowly over to her "No. Oi mean it Teazah. Ya are." Teazer only crinkled her nose a bit at him while smiling.

He chuckled "Ya don' believe moi?" He gave her a sexy but playful look as he sat on her bed and crept closer to her. "Ya. OI don' believe ya." She giggled as his fingers tickled up her stomach. "Oi jus' said tha wrong thin'!" He laughed as he pounced slightly onto Teazer, making her lay back on the bed and he tickled her stomach and he kissed ticklishly her neck and she laughed alot.

Teazer laughed out "AHH! No Jerrieh! HA! It tickles!" She couldnt keep him from tickling her. They were in much the same position they were in earlier at gym and her arms were too busy clutching her stomach to try to push him away.

He laughed and stopped looking up to her "Ya believe moi now?" He chuckled softly "YES!" she said as her tickling slowly subsided and her laughter began to calm down. "Oi believe ya, please, no more tickling." She giggled.

Jerrie smiled at her for a moment then stroked back the black headfur near her fore head that hung over he face slightly. He leaned down and they kissed for a while. Then he pulled away and looked at her again.

"Teazah. Do ya remembah whot ya told moi when ya were drunk tha firs' toime we went out on a pretend date?" Teazer nodded. Despite being drunk, she was able to remeber things quite well.

"Well. There's somethin oi been... uh.. somethin oi been wantin' ta do.. with ya.." He didnt know how else to put it, so he started like that.

Teazer gave him a confused look. "If ya are tolkin' bout whot oi think ya are then YOU must not be the one remembahin. Oi said oi would only do that with moi mate. Ya know that."

Jerrie nodded at her "mmhmm." He slowly went up to where his head was getting to be almost right above hers.

She widened her eyes slightly "Jerrie... tha' means.." she was cut off by Mungojerrie speaking "Rumpleteazer. If we were in better circumstances, I would ask you this only after talking to your parents first, and presenting you with a gift to show a portion of my love for you. I would have gotten down on one knee in the sunset, and present you with a ring. I would say "Rumpleteazer. Would you do me the great honor, of being my Calico Queen?"" He finished and Teazer was almost in tears. He just watched her and waited and she said "yes. Yes Mungojerrie a thousand toimes yes!"

She wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him then kissed him. They stayed kissing, and soon Jerries hands started rubbing Teazers back, as they were sitting up and she was sitting on her knees, in his lap, her knees on either side on him.

Their kiss became more passionate as Teazer again rubbed his back and headfur and Jerrie rubbed her waist and back.

Soon the bent over and slowly laid them down. His hands moved to rub her shoulders, neck, carress her face, and they slid down her shoulders to her stomach and he rubbed her inner thigh.

Teazer got shivers as he did this and slightly arched her back. Their kiss became more passionate as they became mates, right there in the barracks, moonlight shining into the dark room through the small window. It seemd to be shining in the middle of the room only outlining Jerrie and Teazer as they tossed and turned on the bed together before wrapping up in each others arms afterwards and drifting off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13- New Friends and Drunk B-Days

**Im sorry for the late chapter. i have been busy with stuff. I have a few good ideas and im trying to get to them. it would be very helpful if before i post a new chapter i got a few reviews telling me anything i should do. please. it would help alot. **

The next morning when Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer woke up together everyone was watching them curiously. They got up quickly and went straight to breakfast, talking about what was going on. She bid Mungojerrie farewell as she went to talk with Alice before training started.

"so tell me what happened!" Alice said excitedly as she grabbed Teazers arm. "Oi dunno whot ya mean." Teazer said as she smiled at her friend, not knowing exactly what she was talking about. "I heard from my tomfriend who heard from his friend who heard from their brother who saw you and Jerrie sleeping together this morning! So are you mates now?"

Teazer rolled her eyes and giggled. "no. We were goin ta but we decoided tha' we were too young. So instead its this." She held up her left hand to show a small ring that you would get out of a gum machine or something. Alice started laughing "He gave you a ring instead?"

Teazer took her hand back quickly "Its a promise ring stupid! Its sayin tha' we are too young but he is promisin ta marreh meh when we are undeh betteh circumstances and older." Alice smiled at Teazer and they walked into training together. She whispered to Teazer as they waited for the lead toms "so you are like human teen couples? you still mate and all but you arent mates?" Teazer smiled and nodded. Alice nodded her head slowly and made a face of approval.

The lesson today was boring. They were learning about throwing stars. Teazer caught on right away, but had slight difficulty. At the end of the lesson Mudd had told a few toms and queens to stay behind afterwards. It was the lead toms, Alice, Teazer, Jake, and a few other toms and queens. In all there were about 15.

"Macavity has mission for all of you. There are Pollicles too close to the hide out and we need them eliminated. You leave after you get suited up. You MUST kill atleast one pollicle in order to be able to stay in missions since this is your first. Halestrom will give you your belts outside, then at the next closet Mungojerrie will give you your weapons that dont stay in the belt. I will be waiting at the doors at the end of the hall. You will stay in line and meet me down there once you have your weapons. Go."

Teazer and Alice followed in the line curiously. They were handed shiny, black leather belts that had guns, throwing stars, and some other stuff in them such as small knives and small smoke bombs. Teazer nodded to Halestrom as she walked on to Mungojerrie who handed her a bow, a quiver with arrows, a larger knife to put in the back of the belt, and small popping bombs for distraction. As he did so he gave her a worried face, then handed weapons to the next cat.

When everyone had their weapons Mungojerrie and Halestrom went to Mudd and they all walked in the cold air. It was close to being winter and it was chilly outside to Teazer. She followed along in the line behind Alice as they walked quickly down a couple of alleys.

Suddenly everyone stopped. Mudd turned around and said quietly "first five to Halestrom. Next five to Mungojerrie. Last five with me." Everyone went to their new leader. Teazer and Alice were in a group with only themselves that they knew. Teazer DID recognized the tom she had beat up when her, Bellian, and Jake got into that fight though.

She gave him a slight glare as he stared at her and he quickly looked to the ground. They followed Mungojerrie quickly and quietly down an alley and around a turn. Teazer smelt Pollicles everywhere.

Jerrie turned around and said "Split up into just yourselves. Find as many as you can and kill them. Until all are dead." He gave a slight wave saying go and every went in different directions.

Rumpleteazer went down an alley and followed the scent of a small pollicle. She spotted it going through a pile of trash. She went up behind it and but turned around and grabbed her arm right away. Teazer did not know what she was getting herself into. The white and brown Pit Bull shook her around by the arm until Teazer was able to wrap her legs around its throat. She tightened her legs around its throat until it let go of her and yelped.

She was thrown to the ground about a yard away and was about to go for the kill when she saw an older black Pit Bull, obviously a Gang male stand over the pup and growl low at Teazer. She just layed there on the ground staring at it as two more large males showed up, a Doberman Pincher and a Great Dane. She remembered there was a walky talky in her belt.

She slowly grabbed it with her good arm and pressed the button, she then whispered quietly "Oi 'ave three male Pollicles right infront of moi with a smaller male." She waited for a moment as all three pollicles growled low at her and lowered their heads, showing their large white fangs. She heard Mungojerrie answer on the radio "Oim closest to ya. Oim coming."

Just then the Doberman raised his head and howled, then the other two joined in. Teazer heard a few howls in the distance answer and she looked around, seeing Pollicles of every breed show up, bearing their fangs at the small queen.

"Meet the Gang." The Pit Bull growled. "And meet your death." The Pit Bull then barked and all the dogs quickly launched towards where Teazer was. "OH SHIT!" she yelled as she quickly turned, got up, and ran.

She screamed as she was chased out of the alley. She ran into Mungojerrie who was going to help her. He grabbed her and stopped her. "Teazah! Its awlroight! Its jus' a couple-" he stopped speaking as he saw thirty or more large pollicles round a corner and start running down the alley towards them. "-POLLICLES!" He yelled as he and Teazer quickly started running the other way.

Mungojerrie grabbed Teazers arm and pulled her to a wall which had a ladder on the side leading to a fire escape. She shook her head no and tried to keep running, afraid of heights. Jerrie quickly grabbed around her waist and lifted her up to the ladder anyways, making her climb it.

Jerrie then was surrounded with Pollicles and Teazer screamed "JERRIEH!" Mungojerrie was covered by Pollicles. A few quick moments later he jumped out and hopped on one of the taller pollicles head and grabbed the ladder, climbing it quickly behind Teazer.

When they got to the fire escape Mungojerrie took out his gun and fired a few shots into the group of dogs. The dogs quickly backed away into the middle of the alley, revealing about 5 dead pollicles with a shot in them.

Mungojerrie said into the small walky talky "Oi 'ave all of tha gang 'ere. Oi need back up now." He quickly heard a couple beeps from the walky talky. He kept the dogs together in the middle of the alley bu firing shots around the outside of the circle to keep them all together.

Then all the other toms and queens showed up in different Alley ways blocking them. Teazer looked up and saw some on the opposite roof with a large net. She saw Halestrom nod and yell something, then the net was dropped over all the pollicles.

Mudd yelled something then all the queens and toms went into the net. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer hopped down and joined the fight. Teazer now found this the easy way to kill the larger pollicles. She got struck down by one but quickly got out her large knife and slit its throat. As it fell beside her she got up and ran to another pollicle.

She went through all the dogs helping kill them and killing only a couple by just herself. Soon all the pollicles were dead or dying. Mudd rounded up all the cats and they started walking quickly back to the Hide out.

Teazer was folling but she quickly recognized where she was and snuck away from the rest of the group to run quietly down to the trashcan which used to serve as her, Bellian, Jake, and KC's hide out.

She sighed as she lightly touched a spot on it where her and Jake carved a heart with their initials in it. She heard whimpering across the alley and quickly drew her gun, turning around and running over there, all in one movement.

She was about to shoot, when she noticed it was the small white and brown Pit Bull puppy. It was whimpering and looked as though it had tears in its eyes. Its tail was between its legs and it was shaking violently with fear.

Teazer lowered her gun and her heart sank. She slowly knelt down and pet his head softly. "oim sorreh." she whispered. The pup looked up at her with big eyes. She noticed one was bright blue and the other warm brown.

She pointed to the trashcan and said softly "Ya can stay there. Its moi old den. There is an openin in tha back. No one knows about it. Ya will be safe there. Oi promise. There is food in tha cabinets and warm blankets." She smiled at the pup slightly and it wagged its tail slightly at her.

"Oim Teazah boi tha way." She said as she stood up, as did the pup. "Im...Delilah" said the small female pup. Teazer smiled and nodded to Delilah as she ran to catch up to her comrads quickly before they got up to the hide out.

She caught up to them just in time to get in line before they got on the property. When they got to the entrance Mudd ordered every uninjured cat to go to bed and the injured ones to the infirmary.

Teazer started walking towards the bunks, but Mudd grabbed her right arm. "i think you should go to the infirmary for that left arm Rumpleteazer." Teazer looked down at her arm and noticed it had a few deep cuts on it that were bleeding so badly that it looked like most of her fur on her left arm was red.

She followed cats to the infirmary and saw Alice lying on a bed one away from Teazer. There were two nurses around her wrapping up her leg and cleaning cuts all over her body and face. What caught Teazers eye was a large deep cut stratching from her right shoulder to her left hip.

She quickly shot her head forward as a nurse started tending to her arm without a word. She cleaned all the cuts and put some wrap around her arm then sent her on her way. Rumpleteazer tried to go see Alice, but the nurse told her not to. So Teazer left to go find Mungojerrie to see if he was alright and because it was time to go see Cynthea Rose.

Rumpleteazer was searching for Mungojerrie when she was stopped by a tall brown and red tom. "Rumpleteazer?" He asked as he stopped her. She nodded to him "Yes?" He straightened up slightly "Macavity wishes to see you right away." Rumpleteazer nodded and the tom strode off.

She sighed slightly. Mungojerrie will just have to wait. She went to Macavity's office and while walking down the hall, she noticed a Black and Gold queen walking past her, seeming very happy. Teazer didnt think much of it and continued to his office. When she got there she knocked, he told her to enter, but when she did that weird feeling came back to her that she had last time. The feeling that made her attracted to Macavity. She shook her head slightly as she walked in and sat down.

She looked up at Macavity and waited patiently as he neatened a stack of papers and moved it to the side of his desk. He looked up at her with his deep yellow eyes.

He smirked slightly at her and she half smiled in return. "Ya needed moi sah?" She asked with her hands in her lap. He nodded. "I just need to ask you a few questions Rumpleteazer. Are you okay with that?" Rumpleteazer nodded and sat up slightly, awaiting the questions.

He nodded and got a pen and a piece of paper that seemed to have graphs on it from what Teazer could see from her chair. He looked back up at her and said "How old are you?" She quickly said "15 sah." She noticed his whiskers twitch slightly "When will you be 16?" "In a few months." She answered adjusting in the chair slightly.

He scribbled something down then looked back up at her. "Any family?" Teazer thought about this for a moment. She knew that she doesnt know her blood family, but she was considering telling him about KC and John and Bellian and Jake, but she decided not to. "Oi dunno moi family. Oi grew up on tha street by moi self."

Macavity nodded and scribbled something down. "I see. And have you mated before?" Teazer flicked her ears towards him suddenly. "Whot?" He looked up at her. He didnt say anything, only stared at her. Rumpleteazer swallowed slightly, very uncomfortable. "I ask because i need to know if there was a possibility of you being pregnant." He says quickly. Teazer then nodded. "Oh. Oim not pregnant. No chance." She nodded. Macavity didnt seemed pleased with that answer but he scribbled down something quickly anyways.

"Okay. That is all. I will send for you when i need you again. Have a nice day." He grabbed a few more papers and began writing and going through them again. Teazer nodded and got up and quickly walked out of the office. She then met up with Mungojerrie at the cafeteria and again didnt tell him about the meeting.

Everyone was okay. No one was hurt more than a few scratches. A few days later Alice was let out. The scratch on her chest healed nicely but left a scar dark pink scar from her right shoulder to her left hip. The next few months went by smoothly. No more visits to Macavity, no more missions, just training and partying as usual. And Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer became closer and closer and closer.

And on Rumpleteazers 16th birthday, she started her heat early. She was surprised. It wasnt supposed ot start until you are 18 for most queens. She didnt get time to think about it before the whole crew and Alice showed up and lifted her up, singing happy birthday. It was a Friday and the whole weekend was a blur for Teazer. First they threw her a party in a shed near the hide out. Then Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer visited Cynthea Rose secretly through her window again. Then Rumpleteazer introduced Mungojerrie to Delilah. The Pit Bull pup she had saved had now gotten much bigger. She looked almost fully grown and had turned the old den into a great dog house. Delilah was doing good for herself.

But then Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer raced each other down the alley ways, playing Tag and just messing with each other and playing their poke games. They met the crew a few allies away from the bar they got kicked out of where there was another bar and got drunk there. Then they went to the one they got kicked out of and drank more there and made a mess again. They then ran out and stopped at a few more bars. The rest was a blur after that. Rumpleteazer remembers drinking Sunday and Saturday after that Friday though. She remembers something about crashing a fair in Victoria Grove and jumping in a bouncy house but it popping from the drunken cats claws. She also remembers slightly star gazing with everyone then running from a pollicle. She cant remember any more than that, but she thinks it was a pretty good birthday weekend.


	14. Chapter 14- Drunk Mistakes and Framing

It was now about a couple weeks after Rumpleteazers crazy birthday weekend and Mungojerrie had to go on a small mission with the boys of the crew. Rumpleteazer would be with Alice, but she is with her tomfriend and Rumpleteazer helped her get ready and forced her to go. This was their first serious date.

Teazer was sitting at a small cat restaurant, drinking a cup of coke at the bar. She smiled to two cats, apparently twins, that walked past her and smiled to her as they walked to a booth and sat down simultaneously. The restaurant was mostly empty besides Teazer, the bar tender, the twins, a waitress ever now and then, and a couple or lone cat every now and then.

Teazer ordered her second coke and she noticed the female of the twins walk over to her. "Hello." She said kindly as she slowly walked over to a seat next to Rumpleteazer. "Hi." Rumpleteazer answered with a friendly smile and took her coke from the bar tender handing it to her. "My brother and I are just here because we were bored and we noticed you sitting here alone. We were wondering if you would like to join us. Share the boredom." She joked and giggled slightly. Rumpleteazer giggled with her and said "hmm.. Okay. Oi think oi will. Oim Rumpleteazah boi tha way." She said to the short haired queen as they walked back to the booth.

"Im Tantomile. And this is my brother Coricopat." Tantomile gestured to the male twin as she sat by him and Teazer sat on the opposite side of the booth. Coricopat smiled to Teazer kindly and she smiled back.

Teazer and the twins chatted for a while about how their day has been going and about the food at the restaurant. Then Tantomile grabbed Teazers hand gently "i love your ring." Rumpleteazer smiled "Thank you." Coricopat then said something surprising to Rumpleteazer.

"So have you thought of any names yet?" Teazer flicked her ear at him. "Names?" Tantomile looked at her curiously "For your kittens." Rumpleteazer flicked her tail. "oh. Well oi dunno. Thats still a few years away." She giggled slightly to the twins. Coricopat and Tantomile only looked at each other with confused expressions.

"It could only be close to a couple weeks less than two months." Tantomile said to her." Rumpleteazer was dumbfounded. "Whot are ya talkin about?" Coricopat widened his eyes slightly at her. "You mean you didnt know?" Rumpleteazer was getting frustrated. "Oi didn' know WHOT?" She looked at both cats and they only stared at her. Tantomile swallowed and said softly "I think you're pregnant."

Rumpleteazer widened her eyes. "Oi am not" She said in disbelief. Tantamile licked her lips then continued "My brother and I, we are phsychic cats,

"-a very rare breed of cat. There are Phsychic cats, magical cats," Coricopat continued.

"-regular cats, but we Phsychic cats can do only mind magic, you might call it." Tantomile finished. They seemed to talk like this all the time. Rumpleteazer found it quite cool.

"We can put you in a trance, sometimes levitate, we can sense when someone else is near," Coricopat said with a slight nod of his head

"-we can talk to each other with out speaking, and well, we sense a preasance in your abdomen. We believe you are pregnant." Tantomile finished raising her eyebrows slightly.

Rumpleteazer shook her head. "There is no way! Oi made Mungojerreh stay away from moi whoile oi was in heat..." she trailed off talking to herself. She was deep in thought when Coricopat interupted "Is there a chance you might have gotten drunk when in heat with this Mungojerrie?"

Rumpleteazer had to think about this for a moment. "On moi birthday. OI had started early but oi didn' think much of it. We went to tha bar. Oi remembah that. But oim pretteh sure we didn'.. ya know.."

Coricopat and Tantomile nodded and Tantomile said "We would like to try something on you to see if we cant help you remember. But not here. We should be somewhere alone." She said as Coricopat had gotten up and paid the waitress.

Rumpleteazer only followed the twins as they went out of the restaurant and down a couple of Alleys until they found an empty one that seemed pretty secluded. The twins sat down and Teazer did the same.

They didnt say a word as they grabbed each of her hands, then joined their own. Then Tantomile spoke "Rumpleteazer. All we need you to do is clear your mind. Close your eyes, and think of nothing."

Teazer nodded and closed her eyes. She then saw the morning her heat started on her birthday. She watched the day go by as a bit of a fast forward. After the bars they passed out in an alley.

Nothing happened then. Then the next day was the fair where they popped the bouncy house then got more drunk. That night the crew slept in a large bush in Victoria Grove. Nothing happened then either.

Sunday was just plain see how drunk you can get, which Teazer remembered nothing of. She saw everyone taking as many shots as they could then running out so they didnt have to pay. They had taken many..many..many.. MANY shots and Teazer could barely stand up. Along with everyone else. Then when everyone kept walking down the alley and singing, her and Mungojerrie tripped and fell. That night they DID mate. While she was in heat. Teazer flashed her eyes open, breaking the chain to where no one could see anymore.

"Oh...my.. Everlasting.. Cat... oim pregnant.." she says softly as she puts her hands on her abdomen. She could feel only the tiniest buldge. She then seemed to snap out of a trance as she looked up at the sun. It looked to be close to 9. Jerrie would be back. "Oi have ta go." She said to the twins.

"We understand. If you need anything, you can usually find us in that Restaurant. If not, ask the waitresses if you can talk to Electra. She can tell you where to find us. Goodbye." They said as they waved to Rumpleteazer hurrying down the alley while waving back at them.

When she got back to the hideout, she saw Mungojerrie coming back with Halestrom and the crew and a few other toms. Mungojerrie saw Teazer and waved at her. He then said something to Halestrom and started jogging towards Rumpleteazer.

"Hey Teazah!" He picked her up and spun her around in a hug, like always. They kissed each other then Teazer said "Oi have ta talk to ya Jerrieh." Mungojerrie saw the expression on Teazers face and became worried. "Is somethin wrong Teaz?" he grabbed her hands.

Rumpleteazer only looked down, afraid of how Mungojerrie will react. "Oi, Oi dunno. But, do ya remembah moi birthday? Tha weekend of fun we had?" Jerrie nodded. "Well... on Sunday.. oi think we had alot of fun.." Mungojerrie looked confused. "We had fun tha whole weekend.." Rumpleteazer flicked her ear slightly. "No... oi mean.. Me and you.. we had alot of FUN Sunday noight.." She raised her eye brows at him.

"Okay? we have FUN all the time.." Mungojerrie was very confused. "Mungojerrieh... oi was in heat. And now.. oi think oim pregnant.." Mungojerrie froze with his eyes wide. Teazer only stared at him. Mungojerrie blinked and looked down at her stomach. He saw a small bump.

He stared at it and said "you're... pregnant..." Rumpleteazer looked down again "Jerrieh please don' be mad. Oi-" she was cut off by Jerrie. "Oim not mad! Not in tha smallest bit! Oim happeh! Oim goin ta be a dad! And you're goin ta be a mom!" he smiled widely and picked Teazer up again, hugging her tightly.

They both laughed and hugged and kissed. They went inside and found Alice and told her the good news. Alice and Rumpleteazer celebrated while Mungojerrie told Halestrom, Lato, Munger, and JD the news. Everyone was happy, but they told no one else. Not sure if they should or not.

It seemed as though Rumpleteazer being pregnant made Mungojerrie more protective of her, and she liked it. He slept with her in his arms tighter everynight. Her under his arm closer then they walked. Held her hand tighter when at lunch. Rumpleteazer liked it. There was no drinking this weekend. Everyone was just hanging out.

But Monday before training started, Rumpleteazer was called ot Macavity's office again. She wasnt very happy to have to be apart from Mungojerrie, but she went anyways.

She went down the same hallway and this time saw a Red queen leaving his office. She again didnt think much of it. He probably had queens all over the place for him. She walked to his office, knocked, he said to enter, but this time she didnt feel the feeling she usually does that makes her attracted to Macavity.

She sat down and this time he didnt look up at her. "Rumpleteazer. Did you lie when i asked you those questions?" Rumpleteazer flicked her tail. "No sah." Macavity growled slightly to himself. "You may leave." he grumbled angrily.

Rumpleteazer quickly left, unsure of what that was, but she walked slowly and leisurly back to training, knowing they would think she would be gone much longer. She stopped to catch a couple mice, to get some water from the cafeteria, and to use the bathroom.

When she got back it was almost over. She nodded kindly to Mudd and went to sit by Alice, Mungojerrie soon joining them. "Whot did Mac want? whoiy did it take so long?" Rumpleteazer smiled "Because oi wasnt at his office for most of it. Oi jus' didn' want to come back so soon. He just asked if oi had lied before about something he put on paper. Oi said no. He dismissed moi." Mungojerrie nodded and held her hand again.

The next couple of days were very easy for Rumpleteazer. They were practicing how to shoot guns in training, and two guns with just her and Jerrie. But Wednesday it changed.

After training with Mungojerrie he told her to wait in the gym because he had to put the equipment up then they would exit through the other gym doors. When Mungojerrie left, Teazer saw Halestrom enter through the other gym doors.

"Hey Teazer!" he waved to her walking over. "How you doin?" he smiled at her. "Hey Hale. Oim awlroight." They talked for only about a minute, when suddenly, a knife was in Halestroms chest. His eyes widened at her and he fell back. Teazer stepped back and looked around for the assassinator but saw no one.

She went over to Halestrom and lifted his head up. "hale!" she yelled at him, but there came no answer. He only moved his eyes to face her and took in a deep breathe. He said in a strained voice "Macavity..." then his chest stopped moving. "HALE!" Rumpleteazer yelled at him, but it was too late. He was gone.

Just then Mungojerrie walked in and his eyes widened. He ran over to Halestrom and grabbed him "Hale?" he yelled, tears already streaming down his face. Then Macavity came and pulled Mungojerrie back. "CAREFUL!" Mungojerrie was about to speak and pull away, but then Macavity whistled and two toms came and grabbed either side of Rumpleteazer.

"WHOT ARE YA DOIN?" He tried to get out of macavity's grip. "She killed him Mungojerrie! I saw it! She has been plotting against you! She was trying to get to you!" Mungojerries eyes widened as he stared at the struggling Rumpleteazer.

She widened her eyes "NO OI DIDNT!" Mungojerries breathing became heavy as he looked back at Macavity. "Yes she did Jerrie. Dont let her fool you. I saw it. How do you explain the blood splattered on her and the knife missing from his belt. Im sure he didnt kill himself.. and there was no one else here that would. Take her away."

Mungojerrie only knelt down by Halestrom and continued to weep as Rumpleteazer was drug away. As she looked back she saw Macavity put a hand on Jerries back, then look at Teazer and smirk.

She continued to try to get away, but to no avail. They threw her in a cell in a long dark hall full of them. They locked the iron doors, and left her. She was very unsure of what just happened because it had happened so fast.

She then realized, no matter what happened. Her friend was dead, his blood was on her, and she saw him die. She got in the corner of the cell, and cried. She cried for what seemed like hours. She didnt know what time it was when she finally fell asleep from crying all night.

The next day she guessed, she saw no one. But she did notice a familiar face across the hall. It was the black and gold queen she saw leaving Macavity's office. Rumpleteazer went to the bars of the cell and said softly "Hello?"

She saw the figure in the other cell flinch slightly. "Hello?" the queen replied softly. "Whot are ya doin in here? oi thought you were with Macavity?" Rumpleteazer said softly. "well. I was. But i found him cheating on me, with my sister. We got into a fight, he was yelling at me and trying to mate with me again...and i hit him. It was my fault, i shouldnt have done that.." The queen said as she came into the light. She was covered with bruises and cuts like she had been beaten.

Rumpleteazer gasped. "Did HE do that?" the queen only nodded solemly. "Why are YOU here?" she asked. Rumpleteazer sat back and thought it over a moment. "Oi realleh dunno. Moi friend was murdahed and it looked loike oi did it. And when moi baby daddy came in," she had to hold back tears as she lowered her head. "It was his best friend. Oi didn' do it. Oi think it was Macavity. Oi watched him die... his blood was on moi.." she sobbed softly but the gold and black queen widened her eyes "You're pregnant?" Rumpleteazer nodded. The gold and black queen got closer to the bars. "we have to get you out of here. He could make you lose the kitten. As punishment, he rapes and beats the queens. He might make you lose it." They backed up quickly as a large tom walked by. When he was out of earshot the gold and black queen went back into the light. "Im Demeter. We need to find a way for you to get out. I will help you. I know some queens around here who might. We will figure this out. I promise."

About a week passed and they got visits from no one but the occasional guard to bring them food. Which was the nastiest they had ever seen in the cafeteria.

Then on a friday it was Mungojerrie to bring the food. Rumpleteazer tried to talk to him. "Mungojerrieh! Please! Believe moi! Oi wouldn' kill em! He was moi friend to!" Mungojerrie didnt say a word. She grabbed his hand and he looked down at her with soft eyes. "Please help get us out Jerrieh. Whoiy would oi try ta kill ya? Ya are tha fatheh of moi children. Please help." Mungojerrie thought for a moment then sighed. "Teazeh. Oi cant help ya. Macavity has me under 24/7 watch. Toms are everywhere watching me." Teazer closed her eyes and backed up, feeling hopeless. Jerrie thought for a moment. "Oim sorry." He said again before getting up to leave. Teazer sighed. "oi am to." She said as she put the promise ring by his foot. He picked it up. He held it in a clenched fist as he walked away.


	15. Chapter 15- Breakouts and Sunflowers

**Sorry for the late chapter. i might post a FEW in a row now cuz i am in a habit of being up every night all night. Havent slept for the past two nights now. lolz. again please leave a review. it really helps. Just let me know how many are actually still following my story. idk how to do this part.. so it might be a little jumbled. Bare with me. **

Surprisingly the next night around 1 AM Rumpleteazer spotted someone sneaking along the cell walls in the darkness. She peered slightly around the corner of her own cell and saw Alice creepily quietly but hastily to every cell, peering into each cell then rushing to the next.

Rumpleteazer smiled. She had been giving Alice private lessons on sneaking silently but fast and Alice accelerated in it. Rumpleteazer leaned her head out and whispered ever so softly "Alice. ovah Here"

Alice jumped and quicky turned around, then rushed over to Alices cell. She swung her tail out infront of her and grabbed a ring of 3 keys that had been hanging on it silently. Rumpleteazer looked at them curiously and Alice quietly explained as she tried to see which key fit the lock "Macavity is... busy.. with a queen tonight and i was able to sneak into his office unseen and steal some keys."

With a small click the luck was undone and the door swung open. Alice grabbed teazers paw and tried to get them to run towards an exit but Teazer didnt go. She instead snatched the keys from Alice and ran to the cell across from her.

She unlocked it and opened the door, whispering softly into the cell as to not scare the queen who she had seen get beaten by Macavity very recently one night, but she had lost count which night it was because of the lack of sunlight and her own beatings.

Rumpleteazer saw Demeter get up and nod to Rumpleteazer, a wide grin on her face. Rumpleteazer grabbed her and Alices hands to go but Demeter pulled away "I have to find my sister and get her out of here to." Rumpleteazer nodded, understanding, and her and Alice raced quietly down the halls.

They knew Macavity would notice soon and then they heard footsteps racing towards them. They began taking all sorts of turns and twists to get away from it, but when they turned down a new hall, it was infront of them coming towards them. Soon they were caught but Rumpleteazer knew the scent. She turned to see Mungojerrie looking around and panting slightly.

"Whot are ya doin here?" She asked looking around also, as was Alice. "Ya don' think oim gonna let moi future mate leave without moi?" He gave her a small smile and placed the promise ring in her hand. They then heard Macavity yell "FIND THEM NOW YOU IDIOTS!"

They didnt even speak before taking off running out of the entrance. It was now a race for their lives. Mungojerrie led the way down an alley but was tackled by a henchcat. He punched it in the face and they ran down a different alley way.

But it was no use. Everywhere they turned there was a new henchcat waiting to attack them. Rumpleteazer then got an idea. She smiled and told Mungojerrie and Alice directions to a certain alley she was going to meet them at. Mungojerrie did not want to leave the pregnant Teazer by herself, nor did Alice, but Teazer ran off too fast for them to stop her. They sat behind a trash can as Rumpleteazer ran up silently behind a henchcat. She poked him on the left shoulder and as he turned to the left she went to the right and hip bumped him then giggled. he pulled out a knife and started towards her. She stuck out her tongue at him and ran, him chasing her.

Alice and Mungojerrie did as they were told and ran to the alley way, taking all sorts of different winding paths. A few moments later Rumpleteazer sauntered up to them, smiling. She took off at a jog to the center of the alley, motioning for them to follow. She reached a large trash bin and went behind it. They heard her whisper a few things, then she pulled them in, just as a henchcat ran past, but didnt notice them in the bin.

They turned around to face an adult Pit Bull and began to get ready to attack. Just then Rumpleteazer jumped in front of them "NO!" They looked confused at her, then the Pit Bull smiled and licked Teazers cheek. "This is moi friend Delilah. Oi saved her from being killed when everyone wos killin' all the pollicles." She smiled at everyone and she put an arm around Delilah.

Everyone settled down. They felt safe now. Through the dark with their night vision, they found three different beds, (Dililah had memorized where everything once since she wasnt a cat) and they all went to sleep.

In the morning Mugojerrie woke up with his arms around Teazer. He smiled and looked down at her, then gasped. She had bruises all over her, especially on her thighs and shoulders and wrists. He felt his lower jaw start to shake as he realized what Macavity could have done to her.

Rumpleteazer then woke up and felt Mungojerrie shaking. She looked up at him with a worried glance "Whots wrong Jerrieh?" "You... What did he do?... did.. he..?" Rumpleteazer looked down, not wanting to meet his eyes "Yes." Mungojerrie only held Rumpleteazer closer. His fears were now being realized. Macavity and raped and beaten his future mate, his queen friend, the mother of his kit. Jerrie now hated Macavity even more.

They did not discuss this more as everyone woke up. They decided the should get some breakfast, so everyone went in different directions to look for food for everyone. Rumpleteazer was walking down an alley she knew good restaurants threw their food away when she heard a voice in the back of her head. "You didnt want me, but you wanted him. You lied to me, you got pregnant. You dont come back to me.. i will make your life miserable. That is a promise."

Rumpleteazer backed up against a wall with her eyes wide. It was Macavity's voice, she knew it by now. That cold, but full voice that lulled you in. She growled slightly in anger and yelled "NO! NEVAH!" She didnt hear anything for a few moments and her breathing slowly returned to normal. That is.. until she heard him say again. "As you wish." That was when Rumpleteazer heard a screech. It was a familiar voice. A familiar queens voice. Teazer said nothing more as she ran towards the voice, hearing only Macavity's laughter in the back of her head.

When Rumpleteazer was about to turn onto the alley she heard the screech from, Mungojerrie jumped out and grabbed her, keeping a hand on her mouth and arms by her side with his muscular ones. "Teazah" he whispered "Don'. He is only trying to bait you!" Teazer managed to look around the corner of the alley and saw Alice, a knife to her throat, being held by a tom who looked as though he was in a trance.

Teazer struggled to get free as Macavity said in her head "Now. Come save your friend Teazer. Be a good little girl. I will give you five seconds." Mungojerrie held her tight as she tried to squirm away.

"Five..." The tom held Alice tighter with the blade pressed to her neck.

"Four" Rumpleteazer threw herself about but was held in place by Jerrie.

"Three" The tom knelt Alice over and held her head fur, her hands seemed to be tied, so her neck was poking out slightly right next to the blade which was pressing against her throat, sending a few drops of blood falling to the ground.

"Two" Tears were streaming down Teazers face as she fell to the ground on her side, Mungojerrie now struggling to keep her where she was.

"One." Rumpleteazer screamed through Mungojerries hand as the tom drug the knife abruptly across Alices throat and dropping her to the ground. The tom then looked as though his neck had been snapped and dropped to the ground near Alice. Rumpleteazer then recognized it as the tom she was dating.

But she didnt care. She was kicking and screaming and crying and flailing all around to get Mungojerrie to release her, but he wouldnt. She could only watch her bestfriend, the only one she had ever really had as a girl bestfriend, die on the cold concrete of the alley.

It was hours before Rumpleteazer stopped struggling and Mungojerrie deamed it safe for them to go get Alice. Rumpleteazer could barely stand to look at the back queen as Jerrie picked her up bridal style and her neck went all the way back in a 90 degree angle, staring at Teazer. Teazer looked up at the gash on her throat. It was halfway through her throat. A very strong cut and sharp knife had to be used to do that.

She cried and held Alice's lifeless paw as they carried her back to the den to get Delilah. Delilah carried Alices body on her back while they walked to an old tree in Victoria Grove that was surrounded by sunflowers. Teazer remembered those were Alice's favorite flowers. Delilah dug a deep hole and they slowly lowerd Alice into it. Teazer then, without saying a word, sang a beautiful melody. The sun was just beginning to rise, so she had a good idea about the lyrics and what they would mean to her and her bestfriend.

_"Daylight, See the dew on the Sunflower"_

Teazer thought of Alice who was always happiness, (daylight) and saw the blood on her trickling down her black coat as she lie in the small hole (Dew)

_"And a rose that is faded, roses wither away"_

She thought of herself, the bad place she was in, (faded rose) and she saw what had happened to Demeter and didnt want to 'wither away' from sadness.

_"like the Sunflower, I yearn to turn my face to the dawn"_

Wishing she could be like Alice and see the bright side in everything.

_"I am waiting, for the daaaaaay"_

She awates the day she will see her friend or be like her, always looking on the bright side. She thinks she sang it for both reasons.

When she finished singing, tears slowly trickling down her cheeks, they all helped to burry her. Rumpleteazer found a near by stone and placed it near the tree where she knew Alices head was near. She smiled and placed Sunflowers all around it.

She swallowed and placed a hand on the stone. "Oi love ya moi Bestfriend. We will meet again." She stroked the stone once or twice before go to Mungojerrie and Delilah and them walking slowly back to the den without saying a word.

**Okay. So. Yea. That JUST happened. If it made you cry...GOOD... if not OH WELL... YOU WILL... lolz jk idk if you will or not. idk if i am that good of a writer. now again. please leave a review. it helps me out alot. Just let me know if anyone is even still reading along with this. thanks! Sorry for the short chapter btw. i will try to make it up in the next two or three.**


	16. Chapter 16- New Friends and New Arrivals

**Please review. if this is rushed im sorry. idk what to do with it really. but im trying my hardest to make it good. Please leave a review on how good i am doing. so far i have gotten... lets see.. uh... none. so please leave a review. it really helps.**

Nothing really happened in the weeks to follow. Mungojerrie was taking care of Rumpleteazer most of the time while she was still grieving and Delilah kept an eye out for any more of Macavity's henchcats.

But Everyone seemed to get happier as Rumpleteazer's stomach started to get larger. They were hapy that she was having a kitten.

One morning Rumpleteazer woke up with pains though. She sat up and moaned slightly, waking Mungojerrie. He quicky sat up and wrapped an arm around her. "Are ya alroight Teazah?" She hadnt shown signs of pain before now. "Yes. Oim foine. It moved and 'urt me a little, but oim foine now."

Rumpleteazer was now awake and walked to a washbin and washed her face a little. She still didnt like water. Delilah got up and yawned and greeted everyone. Rumpleteazer whispered something to her and she nodded. Teazer then turned to Mungojerrie. "Jerrieh, we will be roight back. We want ta have a girls day." She smiled as Jerrie opened his mouth to protest and instead planted a kiss on his lips, cutting him off.

She gave him a reassuring smile and she and Delilah walked out of the den and down the alleys.

Delilah watched carefully around as Rumpleteazer led her down a few alleys and to a restaurant. When Rumpleteazer and Delilah entered all the cats stared at them. It was uncommon for a pollicle and a jellicle to be seen together unless they were fighting.

They went to the bar and a manager came up to them. "Im sorry. Pollicles are not aloud." He said to Delilah. Rumpleteazer hissed at him slightly "She is with moi." The manager nodded and backed off slowly.

A waitress came to them at the bar and said "Can i help you?" Rumpleteazer looked around the restaurant which was almost empty. "Yes. May oi see Electra?" She remember the name her twin friends had told her and smiled when the waitress gave her a quizzical look, then nodded and went to the back.

A few moments later a small kitten looking queen walked out nervously. She had sort of a turtle shell pattern and was mostly black with light yellowish and red markings. She blinked up at Rumpleteazer "May i help you?"

"Oi certanly 'ope so. Oi was told ta come ta you about seeing Coricopat and Tantomoile. Ya know where they a'e?" Electra seemed to think this over slightly and nodded returning to the back.

Then out came Coricopat and Tantomile. They sat with Rumpleteazer and Delilah at a booth. "Whats the trouble Teazer?" Coricopat started.

"Oh. No trouble realleh. OI was just wonderin. Oi think oim almost readeh to delivah. OI was wonderin' whot ya thoughts on that a'e."

"Well. Cats usually are pregnant for about 60 to 65 days before they give birth." Tantomile says.

"How long have you been pregnant?" Coricopat adds. "Oi have been pregnant.. for.." She has to think about this for a moment. She looks down at the table with wide eyes as if realizing it. "61 days. Oi think."

"Then you should be preparing for-" Tantomile starts

"birth. If you like you may stay-" Coricopat continues. As they talk Teazer looks over at Delilah who was staring at them strangely for talking like that, but she smiles at Teazer and they continue to listen.

"with us until you give birth. We live-" "At the Jellicle Junkyard. How many-" "members do you have that would stay with us?" Tantomile finished.

Rumpleteazer looks at Delilah who nods. "Moi, Mungojerrie and Delilah." The twins nod simultaneously. "We would like you to come-" Cori starts "As soon as possible. We will go with you to get Mungojerrie then we will-" "Show you the way to the Junkyard and-" "To our den."

Without anything else said the twins followed Delilah and Rumpleteazer to the den. Rumpleteazer went in to get Mungojerrie who nodded at she she told them and then they followed Coricopat and Tantomile down more alleys to a junkyard.

When they entered they were met by a Silver and Black striped tom who stopped them. "Good Evening Tantomile, Coricopat. Who are these?" He looked to the Calico's and Delilah.

"Good Evening to you Munkustrap. These are our patients." Tantomile started. "Rumpleteazer, Delilah, and Mungojerrie." Coricopat pointed to each of them when he said their names.

Munkustrap's ears perked when he heard Mungojerrie's name. "THE Mungojerrie who works for Macavity?" He glared at Mungojerrie. "Oi used ta work for him. Oi don' now. Oi quit." He says glaring back at Munkustrap.

"We will keep an eye on them. They will-" Coricopat started. "Stay in our den. We will know if-" "They make any plans to do something. This is just until" "Rumpleteazer gives birth."

Munkustrap nodded then strode off. Tantomile and Coricopat walked on without a word and led Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie through the junkyard. They passed most of it on the way.

Rumpleteazer saw Electra playing with a few cats who seemed Rumpleteazers age or younger. Electra seemed to be the youngest. Teazer saw a white queen, a cream colored queen with yellow and black stripes, she seemed very hyper, an auburn and black and white tall tom, and a gray tom by his side who was taller and seemed slightly older. She also saw a mostly black tom with white on his chest and face, and a tom she thinks that Electra was play fighting with.

She thought he looked familiar.. but she couldnt quite see. She saw Electra become overpowered and saw the toms face. She wasnt sure... but she thought it was... "BELLIAN!" she yelled with surprise.

All the Jellicles looked over at her with surprse but the tom on top of Electra looked as though he had seen a ghost. His eyes widened and he shook his head no quickly then started acting like all the other cats, confused at Rumpleteazers actions.

Coricopat and Tantomile continued to lead them to their den. Rumpleteazer kept her eyes on the ground now, deep in thought. When they got to Coricopat and Tantomiles den she saw Bellian running up to the den.

She ran up to him and they embraced each other in a long hug. "Bellian! Oi thought ya were dead!" Rumpleteazer said when they let go of each other. "I was. Well. I am. As far as Macavity knows." Rumpleteazer gave him a confused look and he explained.

"Macavity doesnt want anyone to leave his hideout, thinking they might spread his secrets or something. And i wanted desperately to leave. So i pretended to die. I made it look like i got hit by a car but i had actually grabbed onto it and rode away on it. I changed my name to Pouncival and tried to live here but the Jellicles said it was their land. Then i got adopted and accepted. I have been living here for months now. Almost a year or so i guess." He smiled at her.

Rumpleteazer smiled "Oim so glad ya are okay Bell- uh.. Pouncival." She giggled and Pounce smiled "So what has been going on with you?" Rumpleteazer blushed slightly. "Oim pregnant! Mungojerrie and oi escaped. Jake and oi broke up. Moi friend died. Oi have a new friend Delilah. And oim here with Tantomile and Coricopat to deliver the baby." Pounce patted her on the back "Good for you Teazer. Well im here whenever you need me. I have to get back to my friends now. I will be with them if you need me. Bye!" Teazer smiled and said "Bye" as Pounce ran off to join his friends.

Rumpleteazer entered into Tanto and Cori's den where everyone had been waiting. Tanto showed Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie and Delilah a spare room that they could stay in. That night was very peaceful for everyone. Rumpleteazer was happy she had found Bellian and now had a home in which she could have her kitten and knowing they would be safe.

The next day Bellian introduced Delilah, Mungojerrie, and Rumpleteazer to everyone and told them the families and drama stuff like that.

First were his friends.

First, of course, was his best friend Tumblebrutus. He looked like Pouncival but had white instead of cream and had lighter brown patches on him, including a patch on his right eye.

Victoria, the white kitten, was the sister of Quaxo, the black tuxedo kitten, and they were the children of Macavity but stayed here with their uncle, Bustopher Jones. Rumpleteazer learned that Quaxo to was a conjurer, and his stage name was Mr. Mistoffelees.

Then he introduced Plato, the tall auburn tom, and his slightly older brother Admetus. They were closer to Mungojerrie's age but watched the kits most of the time. They didnt know their parents and stayed by themselves. They stayed to themselves mostly, but hung out with the cats sometimes.

Next was Etcetera, the white and black and yellow hyper kitten. She was Tumblebrutus's younger sister. She was aslo the bestfriend of Electra, who they found out to be Pouncivals younger adopted sister.

Then they moved on to the cats closer to Mungojerries age that werent with the kits. They met Alonzo, he was a black and white patched tom who was second in command of Munkustrap, they found out he was the Jellicle Protector.

Alonzo's mate was Cassandra, a skinny brown queen with very little hair. Her sister was Exotica, a darker brown short haired queen with no white, unlike Cassandra who had it on her face and chest and back.

They met Demeter, although Rumpleteazer already knew her, who was also pregnant now! By Munkustrap! Rumpleteazer congratulated her and met her sister, a scarlet queen who was the same age as Demeter but seemed younger, but was much taller and more filled out than Demeter.

They then met Bombalurina's tomfriend Rum Tum Tugger, who was mostly black with cheeta print on his wrists, ankles, and chest and had a large brown mane. They learned he was also Munkustraps brother. They learned their brother was also Macavity, and their father Old Deutoronomy, the Jellicle Leader.

They also learned the tragic story of their mother, Grizzabella, who had become a Glamour cat searching for fame and fortune that left the Jellicles in search of it and was cruel to them all, thinking she was above them. When she found it, it lasted only a few years until she got older and it ended. Now no one likes her because of her cruelty and she is known as Grizzabella the Glamour Cat.

They then met Jellylorum and her mate Asparagus Jr., they were the parents of Tumblebrutus, who was almost always with his dad and wanted to be just like him, and Etcetera. They also were told of Asparagus's father Asparagus, or Gus the Theatre Cat, who, of course, worked and lived at the Theatre.

They were going to meet Jelly's brother and his mate, but didnt because they were taking care of a small fight that Electra, Etcetera, Tumblebrutus, Plato, Victoria, and Quaxo had broken into. The girls were saying how hot and great Rum Tum Tugger was, while the boys saying he wasnt all that great.

Pounce just showed from a far Jelly's brother, Skimbleshanks and his mate Jennyanydots. He told Rumpleteazer they were his adopted parents. Also said Jenny and Jelly were the nurses of the tribe. With that he made sure he hadnt forgotten anyone, he didnt, and said goodbye to go and help the boys side about how not great Tugger was.

Mungojerrie, Rumpleteazer, and Delilah went home to have a delicious dinner of Jambalaya, so the humans called it, with Rat Sausage and amazing jambalaya mix found in a human trashcan that had accidently been thrown away. After the meal, they told and thanked Coricopat on how much of a great cook he was, and went to bed.

The next day Rumpleteazer was eating a delicious meal of fried Cat fish Cori had cooked. Everyone was sitting at a table when Rumpleteazer suddenly let out a small moan of pain.

Her eyes went wide when she looked up at Tantomile "My feet are wet..." she said softly. Delilah swallowed "Couldnt make it to the bathroom...?" she asked beginning to stand up. "No... Its not pee.." Teazer said standing also and beginning to worry slightly when she felt more pain.

"She giving birth!" Tantomile said "Please come with me quickly to your room." She said and everyone helped Teazer quickly to the bed. Mungojerrie went outside the room with Cori as he almost passed out from seeing blood on the first push. The only things he could think about was hoping Rumpleteazer and the kit were okay as he listened to her scream and Tanto say something to Delilah hurriedly.

It was now 6 AM after Teazer started labor at 7 AM the previous day. Her screams subsided and Tantomile walked out, hands slightly bloody and said "You may go see her now Jerrie." She smiled and held back the curtain for him that substituted a door.

As he walked in he saw a very large long bundle in Teazers arms. He was confused until he got to his side and noticed.. it wasnt one bundle.. it was two. Teazer's tear filled eyes looked up at him and smiled. He smiled and looked closer a the bundles. They had twins.

He smiled as Teazer handed him one out from the blankets. Jerrie smiled as he looked down at the newly cleaned kitten. She was mostly black with a reddish-orangish color on her right ear going around her forhead to her left cheek. She had a bright yellow mask where Teazer and Mungojerrie's white was on their faces. Her body had the same two colors but all spots on her back and going down her arms, legs, and tail slightly. This was the way her markings looked on her head only more colored.

He kissed her black nose and almost started to tear up. He looked to the other kitten and it looked just like the one in his arms, but opposite. As it were her reflection. Where the one in his arms had an orange right ear, the other had an orange left ear. Just like that. He looked to Rumpleteazer and said "What shall we name them?" Teazer smiled "Oi want ta name this one Alice" She put a paw on the head of the one in Jerries arms. "You should name the other" She said as he nodded in approval to the kittens name. He thought for a moment..."Alyssa. It was moi mothahs name. Or so oi was told." Rumpleteazer smiled and put a paw on his arm.

Delilah was sleeping in the corner of the room, she had been there the whole time but Jerrie hadnt noticed her. Jerrie yawned crawled into bed as the kittens fell asleep in their arms. Rumpleteazer yawned, as did Jerrie, they had both been up all night. Teazer layed her head on Jerrie's chest and said "Oi love ya Jer."

"Oi love ya Teaz." He said before they all drifted to sleep.

**Whew. K. writing out all of those families without forgetting any was difficult. lolz. still no reviews so please review on this. thanks.**


End file.
